Tu,Yo,1 Casa, Tus Boxers y Mi Bra
by gabscullenblack.1320
Summary: 6 universitarios,1 casa,3 chicos y 3 chicas con hormonas alborotadas, 1 experimento, viviendo en esa casa 6 meses, solo con Bras y Boxers. ¿Quien aguantara mas? EXB EXC EXR AXJ
1. Conociendonos

TÚ, YO, 1 CASA, TUS BOXERS Y MI BRA

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight no es mío, solo la trama es mía, esta obra es solo con fines de entretener**

_**Hola Hola , les comparto una idea loca que me vino cuando estaba nadando en la alberca hahah aquí les dejo de lo que más o menos se va a tratar, les prometo romance y humor( bueno el humor tratare de conseguirlo)**_

_**Disfrútenlo.**_

_Todo empezó por un "concurso" que en realidad era un experimento, 6 jóvenes de la universidad de California, recibieron una carta_

Bella Pov.

-Estimada señorita Isabella Swan tenemos el placer de invitarla a el gran concurso de la universidad de California.-lei en voz alta

Edward Pov

-En el cual tendrán que mostrar sus habilidades de supervivencia para ganar, habrá otros 5 jugadores, el tiempo es de 6 meses, se preguntara ¿y la universidad?, no se preocupe llegando a la base le explicaran-

Rosalie Pov

-En caso de aceptar tendrá que preparar sus cosas y desalojar su habitación de la universidad, no debe quedar nada, en caso de tener coche también se lo tendrá que llevar-

Jasper Pov.

-Este concurso también contara académicamente, tendrá puntos extras en las asignaturas donde no esté muy bien, además de habrá otro tipo de premios-

Alice Pov.

-Tarjetas pre pagadas en tiendas departamentales, 1 viaje, entre otras cosas-

Emmett Pov.

-Así que si acepta vaya directamente a la oficina del director Cullen, Attentamente: el comité universitario-

_Claro que nadie de ellos se conocía, todos con una personalidad diferente pero igual a la vez, una come-libros, un músico, una linda chica entusiasta con los autos, un chico apasionado por la historia, una pixie hiperactiva y un deportista de carácter infantil, todos ellos en una casa, elegante y moderna, con lo último en tecnología a lado de la playa además con alberca, y lo mas importante en una zona de discotecas ._

Días después…

Bella Pov

-Bien Bella, ¿ya tienes tus cosas listas?-asentí- entonces necesito que te quite la ropa- dijo Angela

-¿Disculpa?-

-Quítate la ropa, solo quédate en brassiere y en calzones-

-¿Cómo por qué haría eso?-

-Solo hazlo-

Edward Pov

-Debes de estar loco Mike-

-Lo siento pero ya firmaste para el experimento-

-¿! EXPERIMENTO?!-

-Si los engañamos con un supuesto concurso y ahora te quedaras 6 meses con tus bóxers solamente-

Todos Pov.

-¿! QUE?!-

_Y así comienza nuestra historia, los científicos los tuvieron que dormir y los dejaron en sus respectivos cuartos_

Edward Pov.

-Diablos- me toque la cabeza- ahh como me duele ¿Por qué estoy aquí?¿por qué solo estoy en bóxers?-

Me pare del piso, ni me fije en que había en mi alrededor, salí del cuarto había un pasillo muy largo, camine por todo el pasillo y llegue a las escaleras las baje y había una sala, era redonda y a su alrededor había varias escaleras, contando por donde baje había 6 escaleras, me asome por una de las tantas ventanas y se veía un como ¿sendero? No más bien era como el camino de las típicas mansiones de las telenovelas.

Entonces me di cuenta de que no estaba solo. Había un chico, de figura imponente, alto como de 1.95 cm y muy musculoso, con cabello rizado y color casi negro, de rostro con aspecto inocente, sus ojos eran azules .El tenía unos bóxers de ositos

-Hola- me dijo- me llamo Emmett McCarty y tú eres….-

-Me llamo Edward Anthony Masen-

-¿Caíste en la trampa verdad?-Asentí

-¿Tu también?-

-Sí, pero yo lo veo por el lado bueno, sin maestros regañándome 6 meses, 1 casa genial con alberca y tele y con playa-

-Claro también es bueno solo tener bóxers- dije sarcásticamente

-Claro que si luciré mis mejores bóxers- y luego hizo una pose

-Claro, los mejores que tienes son de ositos ¿ no?-

-¡OH DIABLOS! – grito cuando bajo su mirada y se fue corriendo por una de las escaleras.

Me fui a las ventanas traseras, era impresionante había una alberca gigante y la playa se veía genial, alguien me toco el hombro.

-AHHHHHHH- grite me di cuenta que era Emmett- dios Emmett me asustaste- Vi que venía con un chico atrás de el.

Era alto, de constitución media y el cabello rubio con tono miel, el cual lo tenía justo arriba del cuello y sus ojos eran color café. Tenía unos bóxers verde militar

-Edward el es Jasper Whitlock, Jasper el es Edward Anthony Masen-

-Gusto en conocerte- le dije tendiéndole la mano

-Igualmente-

-Oh vamos que serios son- entonces Emmett nos abrazo a los dos

-¡EMMETT!- gritamos los dos

-Ok, Ok aguados- y nos soltó

Nos fuimos a la sala, y vimos a 3 chicas.

La primera con facciones de una belleza espectacular y un físico impresionante, con un cabello rubio dorado y ondulado que le cae a medio camino por la espalda, de ojos azul obscuro casi violetas, 1.75 cm de altura. Tenía un brassiere y calzón rojo.

La segunda, que para mi gusto era la más guapa, de cabello castaño oscuro y largo, grueso y lacio. Tenía la frente amplia con un pico de viuda, una angosta mandíbula con metón afilado. Sus ojos era grandes y cafés, pómulos prominentes y una fina nariz, sus labios demasiado carnosos, sus cejas eran más obscuras que su cabello y son más rectas que arqueadas. De cuerpo espigado, no musculoso, era muy pálida, de altura tenía 1.62 cm. Ella tenía un conjunto de encaje color celeste.

Y la chica era menuda, delicada. El cabello lo tenía muy corto y en punta de color negro, tenía sus ojos color café oscuro, media aproximadamente 1.47 cm. Ella traía un conjunto lila.

-Hola- dije rompiendo el hielo- ¿cómo se llaman?-

-Rosalie Lilian Hale- dijo la rubia tomándose el cabello y haciéndolo para atrás, se notaba que era engreída

-Isabella Marie Swan, pero díganme Bella- dijo el ángel, ahh dios mio se veía tan dulce.

-Mary Alice Brandon- dijo la chica menuda.

-Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Masen, ellos son Jasper Whitlock y Emmett McCarthy.

Rosalie se le quedo viendo a Emmett

-¡TU¡- Rosalie se abalanzo contra Emmett, los dos cayeron al suelo, entonces Rosalie empezó a golpear a Emmett y el trataba de detenerla

Mientras tanto las chicas y nosotros nos quedamos viendo confundidos, reaccionamos y le tratamos de quitar a Rosalie de Emmett.

-AAAHHH- grito Jasper de un golpe que le dio Rosalie en… bueno ustedes saben..

Se la quite de encima y la agarre de la cintura con mis dos manos mientras Alice y Bella ayudaban a Emmett a pararse.

-¿QUE TE SUCEDE?- le dijo Emmett

-¿Y TODAVIA PREGUNTAS?-

-YO NI SIQUIERA TE CONOCIA ANTES DE VENIAR AQUÍ-

-TU FUISTE EL CAVERNICOLA QUE LE HIZO UNA ABOLLADURA A MI BMW CON TU ESTUPIDO JEEP-

-Ahh fue solo por eso…..-

-¡¿SOLO POR ESO?!-

-Tranquila Rose- le dijo Alice, pero Rosalie no hizo caso, y le bajo los bóxers a Emmett,

Bella se tapo los ojos.

Alice se puso la mano en la boca y abrió bien los ojos.

Jasper se empezó a reír y le tomo una foto ¿con un celular? No sabía de dónde lo saco.

Rosalie sonreía auto –festejándose.

Entonces Emmett se vengó, rápidamente tomo una almohada, se cubrió, corrió hacia Rosalie y le abrió el broche del brassiere de Rosalie , se lo quito y rápidamente la cargo como un saco de papas.

-¡ANIMAL BAJAME!-

-¡NO!-

Y Emmett se tiro a la alberca con la almohada y Rosalie.

_Vemos que ya se conocieron_

¿De dónde salió esa voz? Todos voltearon a ver a todos lados.

_No nos van a encontrar, bienvenidos al experimento, este experimento tiene como objetivo ver cuánto se puede aguantar los unos a los otros y ver cuánto aguantan sin uno besarse con otro _

-¿Se supone que vamos a estar 6 meses en una casa sin salir más que a la playa y a la alberca?- pregunto Alice

_Claro que no pero eso lo trataremos más adelante, el primer mes no podrán salir._

Se escucharon, quejas, bufidos y maldiciones.

-¿Y la universidad?- pregunte

-Edward a nadie le importa la universidad- me dijo Rosalie

-A mi si- salió a mi defensa mi ángel ¿un momento dije mi ángel?

-Por que eres igual de ñoña y come- libros que el- y los ojos de Bella se pusieron llorosos

-Que a ti no te importe no significa que ella sea ñoña, Barbie que se cree la última del mundo- le dije enojado

-No déjala Edward tiene razón- Bella entro a la casa corriendo

Corrí detrás de ella, alcance a ver que subía por una de las escaleras, subí detrás de ella y entro a uno de los cuartos, sin tocar pase y vi que estaba en posición fetal sollozando

-Bella- susurre

-Déjame sola Edward-

-Bella no te pongas así, solo es una rubia sin cerebro- no quería ofender a Rosalie, pero algo me hizo enojar, me dio rabia, no quería ver llorar.

-Pero es que tiene razón Edward-

-No, no tiene razón, tú eres una persona inteligente que se preocupa por su futuro.-

-Es que desde siempre me han dicho eso en la secundaria, en la preparatoria, incluso en el orfanato- se dio cuenta del error y se tapo la boca

-¿Orfanato?-

-Si, soy huérfana o bueno lo era-

-¿Por qué estabas en el orfanato?-

-Mis padres murieron en una avioneta que se desplomo, yo por supuesto no iba con ellos, me había quedado con mi tía Esme-

Esme… ese nombre me sonaba

-¿La esposa del director Cullen?-

-Sí, para ese tiempo tenía unos 15 años, tuve que quedarme en un orfanato hasta que tía Esme arreglara todos los papeles para irme a vivir con ella y con el tío Carlisle-

-Ósea que eres la famosa hija del director Cullen que nadie conocía-

-Sip, -rio-me quede con el apellido Swan para pasar desapercibida-

-Pues si que pasaste desapercibida – le dije sonriendo

Me quede viendo sus labios, eran carnosos y por alguna extraña razón quería probarlos, sentir su sabor, me acerque más a ella, estaba a punto de lograrlo entonces….

_**Tan Tan hahah les dejo lo que sería como la introducción de esta historia, tratare de actualizarla seguido aquí les dejo los sumary de mis otros fics, por si quieren leerlos.**_

_**Doomed Love**_

_**Bella, Edward, Jacob, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, unos jóvenes de 18 años, vida normal por lo menos de la mayoría, hasta que los convierten en monstros, y sus padres pelean por defenderlos, entonces conocen a los Cullen, quienes son como sus dobles y su futuro si no fueran ese tipo de monstros y después se unen para salvar a Ness, quedaran en peligro ¿Que suecedera? EXB EXC EXR JXA JXB**_

_**Tú eres mi pelea favorita.**_

_**Bella Swan una boxeadora mundialmente famosa, Edward Cullen un entrenador ¿será el box capaz de unirlos? EXB EXR JXA One-shot**_

_**Besos vampíricos y lametadas de lobo**_

_**Gabs Cullen Black**_


	2. Harlem Shake

TÚ, YO, 1 CASA, TUS BOXERS Y MI BRA

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight no es mío, solo la trama es mía, esta obra es solo con fines de entretener**

_**Holis, hoy otro cap. Jiji, la verdad me da mucho gusto que hyan caeptado esta historia, porque mi otra historia no fue como que muy aceptada, pero Roma no se hizo en 1 día vdd?**_

Edward Pov.

Me quede viendo sus labios, eran carnosos y por alguna extraña razón quería probarlos, sentir su sabor, me acerque más a ella, estaba a punto de lograrlo entonces….

-¡YA ENTENDI LAS REGLAS BELLS!- la duende apareció interrumpiendo el momento, Bella estaba toda sonrojada.

-Ahh, este … bueno ¿Edward?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Podrías dejarme a solas con Alice?-

-Claro-

-No, no Bella, de hecho tiene que bajar al comedor-

-Ok- bajamos las escaleras y Alice nos guio al comedor, ahí estaban todos, Emmett ya se había puesto sus bóxers y Rosalie su bra.

-Bien siéntense- nos sentamos- como vamos a pasar 6 mese todos juntitos, supuse sería mejor hacer las paces y presentarnos- dijo Alice

Todos la miramos como si fuera un mutante.

-Oh vamos, si quieren empiezo yo- se paró-Mi nombre es Mary Alice Brandon, tengo 22 años, soy de Biloxi, Misisipí, estudio diseño de modas, amo las compras y diseñar ropa, mis defectos son que tiendo a ser hiperactiva y terca, tengo un sexto sentido, intuyo las cosas, mi color favorito es el rosa, amo la lasaña y tengo una hermana.- finalizo Alice

-Bien- Emmett se paro- Mi nombre es Emmett McCarthy, soy de Gatlinburg, Tennesse, tengo 24 años, mi carrera es leyes, pero prefiero ser entrenador de gimnasio en mis tiempos libres, me gusta ir al gimnasio, hacer bromas, hacer desafíos físicos y poner sobre nombres, mis defectos son que mis bromas son pesadas, además de tener carácter infantil y un irresponsable, mi color favorito es el gris y tengo 5 hermanos-

-¡¿5 HERMANOS?!,¿ que tus papas no tenían tele?- dijo Jasper

-¡Oye!- y le lanzo el cojín mojado de hace un rato

-Bien supongo sigo yo- dije- Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Masen, tengo 23 años, soy de Chicago, Ilionis, llevo 3 carreras-Rosalie bufo- Medicina, diversos idiomas y negocios internacionales, amo la música, toco por lo menos 4 instrumentos y disfruto coleccionar coches, mis defectos, mmm… supongo que soy un poco sobre protector y soy masoquista, mi color favorito es el marrón- esperen un momento el ¿marrón?¿desde cuándo me gusta el marrón?- y soy hijo único- Rosalie se paro

-Mi nombre es Rosalie Lilian Hale, tengo 24 años, soy de Rochester, Nueva York, estudio ingeniería eléctrica-Wow-, me gusta hacer cualquier cosa de mecánica creo que soy engreída, egoísta y fría, si lo admito, así que antes de continuar, quiero pedirles una disculpa Edward, Bella- nos miro, los dos asentimos con la cabeza- bien, mi color favorito es el rojo- no se nota (nótese el sarcasmo- tengo 2 hermanos creo…-

-¿Crees?- pregunto Jasper

-Es que…. Se supone tengo un gemelo, pero lo secuestraron o bueno lo robaron del hospital no teníamos ni 3 días de haber nacido-

-¿Quién querría eso?- pregunte

-Mi familia es.. bueno … es millonaria, mi padre es dueño de un banco y mi madre es modelo, mi otro hermano se llama Mike, de hecho por su culpa estoy aquí, mi madre se enojo conmigo por elegir la carrera que tengo, los dos nos escapamos ellos no saben dónde estamos- sonrió, maldito Mike él fue el que me golpeo

-Pero si se supone que tus padres tienen dinero ¿no deberían de haber buscado a tu gemelo?¿o a ustedes?- pregunto Bella

-No, a ellos solo les importa el dinero- hizo una mueca- de hecho su matrimonio fue arreglado por sus padres tenían que dar 3 herederos y eso hicieron, aunque ellos perdieron uno… no me gusta hablar del tema así que no lo tocare mas-

-Ok- dijo Jasper y se puso de pie- Mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock, tengo 23 años, soy de Houston, Texas, estudio filosofía e historia, me gusta mucho la historia me apasiona, además me gusta leer, mis defectos, suelo ser muy pero muy tranquilo y callado, por lo que la gente se aburre fácil conmigo, mi color favorito es el verde militar y soy hijo único-se sentó y acto seguido Bella se paro.

-Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero díganme Bella, no me gusta Isabella demasiado formal, tengo 21 años y soy..-Emmett interrumpió

-Awww tiene 21, es la más chica de la pandilla- se paró de su lugar se dirigió hasta Bella y le sacudió el cabello.

-¡Emmett!- le dijo riendo, después Emmett se sentó y Bella continúo- soy de Forks, Washington, estudio literatura, me gusta leer clásicos y escuchar música, mi defectos soy torpe y testaruda, mi color favorito es el azul, soy huérfana o bueno no porque me adopto mi tía Esme-

-¿Tía Esme? ¿No es la esposa del director Carlisle?- pregunto Rosalie

-SIP-Bella rio

-¡ENTONCES ERES LA FAMOSA HIJA DEL DIRECTOR QUE NADIE CONOCE!-

-¡Emmett no grites!- dijo Jasper

-Si Emmett, técnicamente soy Isabella Cullen, pero para evitar la atención soy Isabella Swan-

-Ahh ok lo siento-

-Bien terminamos- dijo Alice

-Y ahora ¿Qué?- dijo Emmett

-No lo se-

Todos nos quedamos en silencio como por 5 minutos

-Ya se-dijo Emmett- hagamos un Harlem Shake*-

-¿!Estas loco?!¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa?- dije

-Pues mira es como un baile que..-

-Emmett se lo que es, pero es una tontería-

-Sin embargo no tenemos nada que hacer Edward- dijo Jasper, suspire, en menos de 5 minutos Emmett apareció con la cámara y Alice con ropa creo..

-Ok, escuchen mientras yo instalo la cámara en la playa, Alice les va a dar sus disfraces ¿ok?- dijo Emmett en tono de agente secreto

-Si Emmett, claro, aha si- dijimos a coro

Emmett se marcho por una de las puertas traseras

-Alice ¿de dónde sacaste los disfraces?- pregunto Bella

-Bueno pues como tenía que sacar TODO de mi departamento estaba trabajando en ese proyecto para halloween entonces saque los disfraces que tenia hecho-

Bueno es lo explicaba todo.

-Ok, empecemos, Jasper saca un papelito- Alice le tendió una especie de pecera, agarro 1 papelito de los 3 que había, lo abrió y nos lo enseño

Un soldado con falda escocesa

-Ok- Jasper suspiro y Alice le dio su disfraz- te va Edward- tome un papelito y me quede incrédulo, ¿Qué tipo de disfraz era ese?, sin duda uno que solo Alice pensaría. Se los enseñe a los demás.

Una caja de Cereal

-Esto es ridículo- Alice tomo una caja que estaba abajo lo tome

- bien sigues tu Bellie-Bells- Alice le tendió la pecera, Bella lo abrió y suspiro, luego nos lo enseño.

Un clon de Star Wars

-Bien puedo ser peor- tomo su disfraz y su casco

-Vas Rose- Alice le dio el bote

Un/a anciano/a

Rosalie suspiro y tomo su disfraz

-Voy yo-Alice tomo un papelito y luego lo mostro

Mike Wasauski

-Yei- tomo su disfraz

-Espera un momento y ¿Emmett?- pregunto Jasper

-El se queda con el último que es- Alice abrió el ultimo papelito- una hawaiana-

-¿!QUE?!- grito Emmett quien venía entrando

-Lo siento Emy- Alice puso su mejor cara de ángel

-Tú fuiste el de la idea, Emy_-_ le dije

Refunfuño pero tomo el traje.

Subimos por las escaleras del principio, subí a lo que sería mi cuarto, ya después lo arreglaría y me puse la tonta caja, cuando baje solo faltaban Alice, Rosalie y Emmett.

Jasper parecía un soldadito de juguete y Bella, bueno estaba _sexy, _tenía su casco y un traje blanco y ajustado.

-¿No crees que el traje te dará calor?- le pregunte a Bella

-Sí, espero sea poco tiempo, estoy sudando por dentro-

En eso bajo Alice junto con Rose riéndose.

-Les presentamos a la linda Emmetria-

Emmett bajo con su disfraz ya puesto, hice un esfuerzo sobre humano por no reír, pero me fallo, tanto Bella como Jasper y yo nos reímos explosivamente.

Emmett venía con unos cocos gigantes en su pecho, tenía una falda verde pasto y tenía un collar de flores rosas y pomposas junto con una corona de flores del mismo tipo que el collar.

Llevamos como 5 minutos riéndonos, cuando oímos algo caer.

Era Emmett había tirado una escultura.

-¡NO ES CHISTOSO!- grito Emmett

-¡CLARO QUE SI!-grito Bella al mismo tiempo en que Jasper tomo una foto.

-Oh vamos ya, dejamos la cámara botada ahí- dijo Alice mientras nos empujaba a todos para salir.

Cuando estuvimos en la playa, Emmett encendió la cámara con un controlito y puso su laptop que no había notado que traía, también puso unas bocinas.

-Bien, ¿Quién es el idiota que va a estar solo bailando en el inicio?-pregunto Emmett y todos lo señalaron- bien entonces no es idiota es sexy-

-Aha si Emmett- dijo Rosalie

Emmett bufo y se puso enfrente de la cámara pero justo hasta donde la olas llegaban.

-Bien, Eddy - voltee y le enseñe el dedo corazón a Emmett- dale play cuando yo te diga igual tu Jazz con la cámara-

Me puse detrás de la laptop de Emmet, y Emmett me dio la señal y la canción empezó.

_**(Link: watch?v=1et_jkv_JnQ )**_

_Con los terroristas_

_Tas _

_Tas_

_Tas_

_Tas_

_**(STOP)**_

Emmett estaba haciendo un baile ridículo, su falda se movía y tomaba los cocos, haciéndolos mover.

-Edward, para, ahí entramos nosotros- dijo Jasper

Entonces todos corrimos hasta donde estaba Emmett y yo tome un control para poner la música al mismo tiempo que Jasper lo hacía con la cámara

_**(PLAY)**_

_Do the Harlem shake_

Empezamos a hacer tonterías, pero paso algo que nadie espero.

Jasper estaba marchando como soldadito hacia Alice que parecía un alíen, como Alice no veía nada por el estúpido traje empujo a Jasper, entonces los dos cayeron al agua, pero Jasper me jalo yo me caí y Rosalie jalo a Bella, Bella se cayó y jalo a Emmett, al final la música se paro y estábamos todos mojados en el mar.

-AHH, ESTOY TODA MOJADA, MI CABELLO TIENE ARENA AHHH- grito Rosalie y se fue corriendo a la casa.

-Diablos, mejor me lo quito y de paso ayudo a Rosalie- dijo Alice, quien se fue a la casa sin antes chocar con varias cosas.

-¡EL CASCO!- grito Jasper

-¡LOS COCOS!- grito Emmet

Y loso dos se metieron al mar y nadaron para poder recuperar sus cosas.

Ayude a Bella a pararse.

-Gracias- dijo sonrojándose

-De nada- y nos fuimos a la casa.

Nos cambiamos y nos bañamos (cada quien en su cuarto claro), y luego bajamos a la sala ( donde Bella estaba sentada con otro conjunto azul de lencería) , hablamos de cosas sin importancia y así llego la noche, era temprano cuando Bella se quedo dormida en el sillón, la cargue hasta su recamara, la tape y luego me dirigí a la mía y caí en un profundo sueño.

_Había un chico delgado y desgravado pero con músculos bien definidos, su cabello color bronce tenía un aspecto desaliñado, parecía un muchacho joven._

_Era yo._

_Estaba caminando hacia la puesta de sol en la playa, cuando alguien me llego por atrás._

_Era Bella._

_Nos sentamos en la arena, estábamos platicando, entonces Bella se estaba acercando y yo también, unos centímetros más y tocaría sus labios, estaba a nada ya casi.._

-¡EMMMETT!-

Entonces un grito me despertó, suspire pesadamente, iban a ser 6 meses muy largos.

_**Si, este es el segundo cap de esta linda historia, loas actualizaciones serán los Lunes por la tarde (aquí en México), (para no odiarlos tanto o no?)**_

_**Este Lunes no habrá actualización empezare hasta el 8 de abril para las actualizaciones **_

_**Bueno espero les haya gustado, también habrá Povs de Alice Jasper Emmett ETC. Porque la historia no es nada más es el amor de Bells y Edward.**_

_***Harlem Shake es un baile, creo que todas lo conocemos.**_

_**Bueno me voy.**_

_**Besos vampíricos y lametadas lobunas **_

_**Gabs Cullen Black**_


	3. Las reflexiones

TÚ, YO, 1 CASA, TUS BOXERS Y MI BRA

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight no es mío, solo la trama es mía, esta obra es solo con fines de entretener**

_**Hola pequeñas preciosura, tengo algo importante que decir, pero lo dejo hasta el final. Este capítulo va dedicado a mariposa88, no me podía decir sobre los Pov y al final me decidí por esta parejita linda que es Alice y Jasper, este cap es un poco serio pero intente que fuera dulce. Disfrutenlo**_

Jasper Pov.

Después de recuperar el maldito casco del disfraz fui al cuarto de Alice (o por lo menos esperaba que fuera ese ), para mi suerte si era, se estaba tratando de quitar el disfraz.

Todo esto era una locura, pero me sorprendí cuando vi a la chica de mi sueño, desde hace 1 mes veía a una chica, nos besábamos, me quede en shock cuando la vi, era Alice.

Toque la puerta

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Este si Jasper-

-Viene a dejarte el casco, puse el traje a secar, luego te lo doy-

-Claro Jasper- dijo distraída tratando de quitarse el disfraz

-¿Te ayudo?- le pregunte tímidamente

-Sí, no puedo quitarme el disfraz, tienes que bajar ese cierre de atrás- me explico.

-Este… si claro-le baje el cierre y ella se quito el disfraz, traía un conjunto blanco abajo

-Gracias-

-De nada, bueno yo me voy- me di la vuelta

-Espera- voltee- ¿Jasper sabes donde puedo conseguir pintura por internet?-

-No, pero si quieres investigo-

-Si por favor Jasper-

-Ok- y me fui

Me fui a lo que sería mi cuarto y me acosté en la cama.

Estaba pensando en las coincidencias con la historia de Rosalie.

En primera se supone mis padres me encontraron en un orfanato y se supone no tenía más de 3 días de nacido.

Además Rosalie podría pasar por mi hermana, era rubia y físicamente éramos casi iguales, excepto por los ojos y que mi color de cabello es un poco más obscuro.

Además mis padres eran distantes, nunca se ocupaban de mí, siempre tenían viajes de "negocios", no conozco a su familia, se supone soy hijo único, y que mis abuelos viven en Europa y que por eso no los conozco.

Tendré que averiguarlo.

Encendí mi laptop, mientras cargaba busque mi álbum de fotos, cuando cargo abrí el internet y luego busque.

_HALE_

Me aparecieron muchas respuestas, pero yo busque noticias, la mayoría eran sobre Lilian Hale quien era la madre de Rosalie, era muy guapa de ojos azules, era como Rosalie pero más grande, seguí buscando, encontré una noticia sobre el papa de Rosalie, era igual a mi…. Solo que mas grande.

Me tome el cabello nerviosamente, seguí buscando.

_Desaparece el hijo de la modelo Lilian Hale y de el gran magnate Tomas Hale._

Le di clic.

_El día de ayer, uno de los gemelos de los famosísimos Hale desapareció del hospital, era el niño y apenas tenía 3 dias, las enfermeras estaban cambiando de turno al momento de la desaparición._

"_Cuando entre a mi turno, el niño ya no estaba, la niña estaba llorando, primero la tranquilice y después les informe a los jefes, después de eso, afuera de los cuneros, había policías y el hospital se lleno de peritos y oficiales" declaro una enfermera._

_La modelo esta devastada y el empresario ofrece una gran cantidad de dinero, a quien encuentre a su primogénito._

_Noticias UNO_

Estaba en shock, todo concordaba, bueno no todo yo tengo 23 y Rose 24, pero ¿y si me habían mentido sobre mi edad?

Estaba aturdido y confundido, tal vez podría ser yo ese bebe, busque imágenes de los bebes, me metí y busque en mi álbum alguna imagen mía de bebe. Cuando lo encontré, eran casi iguales, la diferencia era que en mi foto estaba más grande.

Apague la laptop y me dirigí al cuarto de Bella, toque la puerta.

-Pase- susurro.

Su cuarto estaba obscuro y estaba vacío y blanco como el mío.

-Alice, ¿Qué quieres?-

-No soy Alice-

Prendió la luz.

-Oh, lo siento Jasper, pensé que eras Alice-

-No te preocupes-le sonreí- ¿me podrías ayudar en algo?-

-Claro, ¿en qué?-

-Pues…-y le comencé a decir toda la historia

-Vaya… parece de telenovela Jasper- rio

-Oye no es chistoso-

-Lo siento, lo siento, es que es muy raro-

-Bueno ¿ me vas a ayudar a investigar?-

-Claro Jasper, para eso estamos las personas que conoces en experimentos donde solo tienes ropa interior-

-Jajaja- dije sarcásticamente

-No en serio, te ayudare-

-Gracias- le di un beso en la mejilla y la abrace.

-Bien¿ y cuando empezamos?-

-mmm… ¿cuando quieres tú?-

-Mañana- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo. Nos reímos

-EMMETT- grito alguien

-Creo que hay que ir a ver- le dije

-Vamos- y salimos de su cuarto, le tome la mano para correr mas rápido.

Alice POV.

Después de que Jasper salió, me cambie el conjunto mientras pensaba.

Él era el chico de mi sueño.

_Estaba sentada en uno de los camastros leyendo una revista luego alguien me tapa los ojos._

_-Adivina quién soy pequeño monstruito- decía una voz masculina._

_-mmm…no lo sé, ¿mi súper sexy novio?-_

_-¿súper sexy?-_

_-Si-_

_-Entonces adivinaste- me destapa los ojos y lo vi_

_Después me besa y después dirige su boca a mi cuello, presiono sus labios en mi piel expuesta e inhalo suavemente._

_-Te amo mi monstruito-_

_-Y yo a ti mi soldadito-_

El chico era el mismo Jasper, incluso su voz era igual.

Se supone los sueños significa algo, yo suponía que Jasper sería mi novio (por muy obvio que fuera el sueño lo seguía suponiendo)

Necesito hablar con alguien.

Iré con Rose… no, mejor no me va a dar el avión.

Ya sé con Bella, si ella me hará caso.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras y me encontré con Emmett.

Venia saltando y cantando algo que no alcance a escuchar.

-Hola Emy- le dije y se detuvo

-Oh, Hola Allie-

-¿Qué haces?-

-Pues venia a buscarte para darte esto- me extendió los cocos de su disfraz estaban llenos de arena, algas y ¿un pez?

-Emmett, primero lávalos-

-Oh claro, bueno los lavare en la cocina, te los doy luego-

-Ok- y seguí mi camino, cuando llegue al cuarto de Bella vi que la puerta estaba abierta y vi que no estaba sola, me asome un poco pero ellos no podrían verme

-te ayudare-le decía Bella a Jasper

-Gracias- le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó.

Eso me dolió, mi pecho se oprimía, como si lo hubieran golpeado, sentí las lágrimas que no salían, veía borroso por lo mismo.

Salí corriendo y llegue a mi cuarto, abrace la única almohada que tenia y deje salir mis lágrimas en ella.

Era una tontería lo sabía, en primera yo no era nada de Jasper como para ponerme así, en segunda ¿Por qué me sentía así? Y en tercera Bella no tenía nada de interés con Jasper, lo sé porque soy observadora.

Estuve pensando unos minutos más hasta que oí un grito.

-EMMETT- conocía esa voz era Rosalie

-Van a acabar juntos- pensé en voz alta y suspire.

Baje corriendo las escaleras, vi como Edward, quien venía también corriendo, se detuvo bruscamente y se quedo viendo algo, seguí su mirada y lo vi, era Jasper, tenía a Bella tomada de la mano y venían corriendo, ni nos vieron y se fueron a la cocina.

Vi que Edward tenía una mueca y sus ojos denotaban dolor, supuse tenia la misma expresión pues me dio una mirada compresiva.

-Vamos- susurre

Nos fuimos a la cocina y vimos por que tanto alboroto.

Rose tenia pescado, algas y arena por todos lados, estaba roja del coraje.

Emmett usaba los cocos como escudo.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA EMMETT!- le grito

_**Lo se, lo se, capi cortito pero era de emergencia, les dije que los Lunes, pero enserio me salieron un buen de proyectos y cosas del cole por lo cual no podía actualizar, no podre actualizar los Lunes, pero tratare de hacerlo seguido, a mi tampoco me gusta quedar enganchada con las historias y que se tarden medio año en actualizar.**_

_**Les quería decir algo, por fa, déjenme un ejemplo de canción romántica y otra divertida que a ustedes les gustaría que estuviera en el fic, les prometo oírlas todas y ya vere.**_

_**Besos y Lametadas**_

_**Gabs Cullen Black**_


	4. Nuestros inicios

TÚ, YO, 1 CASA, TUS BOXERS Y MI BRA

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight no es mío, solo la trama es mía, esta obra es solo con fines de entretener**

_**Hola, en realidad solo diré disfrútenlo.**_

Emmett POV

Tuve que nadar mucho para recuperar los cocos, estuve a nada de alcanzarlos, cuando la marea los arrastro de regreso a la playa, maldito karma, ya estaba cansado como para nadar así que me deje llevar por las olas y llegue al mar y ahí estaban, los tome y vi que tenían arena algas y creo que un pez. Camine hacia la casa en busca de Alice , era un camino largo por que la playa era grandísima y el patio trasero igual, entonces para no aburrirme empecé a brincar caminando y a cantar.

-UHH El vive en una casa genial Emmett McCarthy, su cuerpo es ardiente y es lo más sexy que te puedas imaginar, Emmett McCarthy, TODOS, EMMETT MCCARTHY EMMETT MCCARTHY EL ES EMMETT MCCARTHY- entonces vi que Alice iba caminando, seguí cantando pero en voz baja y seguí saltando.

-Hola Emy- me detuve

-Oh, Hola Allie- le dije

-¿Qué haces?-

-Pues venia a buscarte para darte esto- le extendí los cocos

-Emmett, primero lávalos-

-Oh claro, bueno los lavare en la cocina, te los doy luego- _Idiota ¿Cómo se los iba a dar así?_

-Ok- y siguió si camino

Yo recorrí varios cuartos, hasta que encontré la cocina, era una cocina genial, era moderna, pero transmitía paz y estaba bien decorada. Rápidamente localice el lavabo, me dirigí hacia él, pero había un charco y me resbalé, entonces todo paso como en cámara lenta.

Rosalie venia entrando con un nuevo conjunto color negro y se le veía muy pero muy bien, pero no era el caso, ella venia entrando y los cocos cayeron encima de ella, entonces toda la arena, las algas y el pez (o peces) le cayeron encima.

-¡EMMETT!-me grito

Rápidamente me pare, tome los cocos y corrí al otro lado del cuarto usando los cocos como escudo

-Lo siento Rosalie, no era mi intención, te lo juro, solo quería lavarlos- balbuce

Ella se puso roja del coraje.

Entonces todos los demás entraron, primero vieron a Rose y luego a mí y luego otra vez a Rose y luego a mí. Todos con los ojos como platos.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA EMMETT!- me grito

-Enserio lo siento, te lo juro solo quería lavarlos, Alice lo sabia ¿verdad Allie? Dile Allie- dije mirando a Alice

-Esperen, esperen ¿Qué rayos paso?- pregunto Edward

-Sucede que venía a lavar los cocos- los alce- porque tenían algas, arena y peces, entonces no vi que había un charco-señale el charco- me resbale, los cocos volaron y cayeron en Rosalie-

-Es cierto, yo le dije que los lavara- dijo Alice

Rosalie se fue refunfuñando.

Los demás me ayudaron a limpiar y se fueron.

Llegue a mi cuarto y vi que la puerta estaba cerrada, eso era raro por que yo la había dejado abierta, la abrí.

Me cayo un cubo con agua encima.

Y sabia quien fue.

-ROSALIE- grite y vi que ella estaba adentro de mi cuarto riendo.

La cargué como en la mañana, eran como las 7 de la noche, todavía estaba caliente el clima, así que me dirigí a la entrada de la casa, donde había unos jardines y unos lagos hermosos.

-DEJAME EMMETT, TE LO ADVIERTO-

Llegamos a un lago y la avente.

Cuando salió a la superficie, le sonreí burlonamente, ahora los dos estábamos empapados.

-ERES UN TONTO-

-Lo siento muñeca- y me fui, no llevaba ni un metro cuando me di cuenta que venía persiguiéndome yo corrí

Luego ella se monto en mí, los dos caímos. Ella debajo de mí.

Nos separaba muy poca distancia, de manera instintiva me incline más a ella, ella se quedo quieta, a la espera.

Moví mi cabeza hacia la de ella y de repente ella estampo sus labios contra los míos, envolví su cabello mojado en un puño y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, yo pase mi brazo libre hacia su cintura.

Sus labios eran suaves y deliciosos, conforme se movían contra los míos.

Todo pensamiento lógico se fue y me encerré en esa burbuja.

Todo se fue cuando los dos tuvimos que respirar, sin embargo pegue mi frente contra la de ella con mis ojos cerrados, ella me imito.

-Esta va muy rápido ¿no te parece?- me pregunto.

-Sí, pero te propongo algo, mañana ¿quieres hacer ejercicio conmigo? Sería como una cita en casa ya que no podemos salir-

-Claro- nos levantamos y se me quedo viendo.- Bueno, entonces hasta mañana Emmett- y se fue

Yo me quede como idiota viendo como se iba hasta que la vi entrar en la casa.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y me quede acostado en la cama, con eso caí dormido.

Rosalie POV.

Todo eso fue muy ¿Raro?

Sin embargo eso me gusto.

No lo sabía, pero algo tenía Emmett que me gusta.

En realidad sentí esto era muy rápido, así que por eso acepte "salir" con él.

Estaba viendo que ponerme, en mi closet solo había bras y chones.

Pero lo vi.

Mi sostén deportivo y un bóxer de mujer.(_**son como shorts pegados**_)

Me los puse, también unos converse rojos, justo cuando iba a salir, alguien toco a la puerta.

Abrí.

Era Emmett, traía unos bóxers verdes con balones de futbol, basket ball y tennis, también traía una gorra y unos lentes obscuros puestos y tenía unos converse rojos.

-¿Sabías que solo los idiotas traen lentes obscuros y gorras dentro de un edificio?-le dije

-Pero este no es un edificio, es una mansión- rodé los ojos-. Bueno ¿ lista?-

-Sip-

-Primero a la cocina- nos dirigimos a la cocina

Olía delicioso, como a huevos, jugo de naranja y hot cakes.

Cuando entramos vimos que eran Jasper y Bella los que cocinaba.

-Buenos días- dijimos Emmett y yo.

-Buenos días- nos contestaron.

-¿Van a querer?-pregunto Bella

-Por favor Bella- le dije

Nos sirvieron y ellos se sentaron.

-Y¿ qué van a hacer hoy?- pregunte para iniciar conversación.

-Bella me va a ayudar con un proyecto que tengo pendiente- respondió Jasper

-Por cierto, ¿podrían darme un poco de su cabello?- pregunto de repente Bella.

Emmett y yo la miramos raro.

-¿Cómo para qué?- pregunto Emmett

-Lo necesitamos para el proyecto- dijo Jasper, en eso Alice y Edward entraron.

-¡Huele riquísimo!¿Qué hay?- pregunto Alice brincando

-Huevos, Hot cakes ¿quieres?- le dijo Bella

-Sip-

-¿Tu Edward?-

-Si gracias-

Bella se paró a servirles mientras ellos se sentaban.

-¿De qué hablaban?- pregunto Alice, cuando Bella se sentó

-Les estábamos diciendo a ellos- Jasper nos señalo a Emmett y a mi- que si nos podrían dar un poco de su cabello-

-¿Para qué?-

-Para un proyecto-

-¿Qué clase de proyecto?- pregunto Edward- estudias historia ¿no?-

-Reconocimiento en fósiles, pero como no tengo fósiles necesito unos mechones de cabello-

-Yo te ayudo- dije

-Y yo- dijo Emmett

-También yo-dijo Alice

-Ya que- bromeo Edward.

-Bueno gracias buscare sus cepillos, ¿y ustedes que harán?- nos dijo Jasper a Emmett y a mí.

-Iremos a hacer ejercicio- le dijo Emmett

-Genial ¿y ustedes?- les pregunto a Edward y Alice

-Yo no lo se- dijo Edward

-Buscare pintura y mueblas para comprar en internet.- dijo Alice

-Te ayudo, no tengo que hacer- dijo Edward y todo se quedo en silencio, solo se oían los cubiertos.

-¿Qué les parece hacer una fogata en la playa en la noche?- dijo Bella para romper el incomodo silencio- hace mucho que no voy a una y son grandiosas-

-Claro, ¿Quién mas se apunta?-dijo Edward

Voltee a ver a Emmett, el asintió

-Nosotros- dije

-Yo también- dijo Jasper- llevare instrumentos para que sea como de campamento-

-Entonces yo también- dijo Alice

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos- dijo Bella levantándose con Jasper- ¿no les importa lavar los platos?-

-Nosotros los lavamos- dijo Alice con una forzada sonrisa como la de Edward.

-En ese caso nosotros también nos vamos- dijo Emmett y nos paramos- nos vemos en la noche- y nos fuimos.

Investigamos donde estaba el gimnasio, lo encontramos y estuvimos cerca de 2 horas ahí, después corrimos por los alrededores de la casa y todavía nadamos otro rato. Era genial estar con Emmett.

Bella POV.(POR FIN)

Cuando llegamos al cuarto de Jasper, el cerro la puerta.

-¿Cómo haremos las pruebas de ADN?- pregunto en voz baja

-tranquilo, llame a un amigo, el llegara de visita y se las damos y se va- le susurre, mientras veía por la ventana, como Edward y Alice se aventaban agua y reian, la ventana de Jasper daba al patio trasero y a la cocina aunque estaba en el segundo piso. Los dos pusimos cara de sufrimiento.

-¿Lo amas?¿La amas?- dijimos al mismo tiempo

-No lo sé- lo volvimos a decir al mismo tiempo y reímos y nos abrazamos.

Pero pronto lo dejamos para ponernos a investigar hasta la noche.

Edward POV.

Estábamos Alice y yo lavando los platos, ella empezó a aventarme agua, yo le seguí el juego y pronto comenzamos a reírnos, de pronto ella se paro y vio hacia la ventana, yo seguí su mirada y vi que Jasper y Bella estaban abrazados y riendose.

Supongo que puse cara de dolor por qué Alice pregunto:

-¿Te gusta Bella?-

-No estoy seguro-

-A mí me gusta Jasper, pero supongo no soy para el- hizo una mueca

-Te aseguro que lo eres-

-Sabes presiento seremos buenos amigos- sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa

-Yo también, bueno, vamos a ver los cuartos-

Nos pasamos todo el día buscando las pinturas lo muebles hasta que llego la noche.

_**Y eso fue todo amigos.. ahahha bueno sin nada que decir solo que voy a entra en exámenes, envíenme suerte :D**_

_**Además enserio me urgen las canciones románticas y chistosas ( mas las chistosas), enserio se los pido mándeme ideas, algunas ya lo hicieron y se los agradezco con mi alma**_

_**Bueno hasta la próxima**_

_**Gabs Cullen Black.**_


	5. La fogata

TÚ, YO, 1 CASA, TUS BOXERS Y MI BRA

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight no es mío, solo la trama es mía, esta obra es solo con fines de entretener**

_**Hola, estoy feliz :D mis exámenes, los mejores que he tenido wiiii, siento la tardanza pero entre exámenes, tareas, enfermedades y las letras de las canciones de hoy no pude escribir, pero aquí tienen otro.**_

_**Disfrutenlo.**_

Edward Pov.

_Nos pasamos todo el día buscando las pinturas lo muebles hasta que llego la noche._

-Bien, creo que por lo menos ya tenemos los muebles para la sala, el comedor, la cocina, la sala de juegos y el jardín- dijo Alice.

-Si-mire mi reloj de mi muñeca- creo que mejor voy por la guitarra y también me baño-

-Claro, luego te veo Edward- y salí de la cocina.

Tome una rápida ducha y me puse unos bóxers cualquiera, maldije a mis adentros por dormir sin ropa interior y a veces no vestirla durante días, tengo pocos bóxers.

Tome mi guitarra de la esquina y baje las escaleras, ahí encontré a Emmett.

-Eddy- me dijo y yo entrecerré los ojos.

-No me llames Eddy-

-Aha si, bueno¿ me ayudas a prender la fogata?-

-Si Emmett vamos.-

Íbamos caminando cuando Emmett empezó a cantar su versión de Bob esponja.

-UHH El vive en una casa genial Emmett McCarthy, su cuerpo es ardiente y es lo más sexy que te puedas imaginar, Emmett McCarthy, TODOS, EMMETT MCCARTHY EMMETT MCCARTHY EL ES EMMETT MCCARTHY-gritaba a todo pulmon.

-¿Sabes Emmett?, no tengo mas de 2 dias de conocerte y solo dices y haces puras tonterías-

-Ay Eddy, hasta para decir tonterías se necesita estilo ¿lo sabes?-

-No me llames Eddy- dije rodando los ojos

Cuando llegamos, deje mi guitarra lo mas alejada de las olas y empezamos a buscar los troncos para la fogata.

-Bien-dije cuando tuvimos varios- ahora hay que prenderlos-

-Déjame a mi- estiro sus brazos y entrelazo sus dedos por delante, después se agacho hasta los palos y empezó a frotar 2 de ellos

_Media hora después…._

-Emmett-susurre pero no me hizo caso-Emmett-me ignoro de nuevo- ¡EMMETT!-le grite

-¿Qué quieres Eddy?-dijo tranquilamente y sin mirarme

-Déjalo ya, voy a intentarlo prender yo, ahh y deja de llamarme Eddy-

-No, espera me acorde de algo…. ¡Tengo un encendedor!-luego se metió la mano a un bolsillo de sus bóxers ¿lo bóxers tenían bolsillos? Y saco un encendedor verde.

Me di un manotazo en mi cara

-¡_VUALA!_- dijo cuando lo prendió

Suspire.

-¡Hey chicos!- grito _mi querido amigo _(nótese el sarcasmo) Jasper- ¿les ayudo en algo?-pregunto.

Le iba a decir que no cuando Emmett _el inoportuno _le dijo:

-Si Jazz, ¿podrías ayudarnos a buscar troncos grandes para que sean como los asientos?-

-Claro- y se fue.

Emprendí camino a buscar los troncos, no encontré nada así que regrese a donde estaba la fogata .Me senté en la arena, estaba reflexionando, Bella no era nada mío mas que mi compañera de hogar, ni siquiera la conozco, pero algo en mi pecho se oprimía cuando la veía con Jasper, Jasper tampoco tiene la culpa, que él se amigable con ella es otra cosa a que le guste. Debía conocerla, si eso haría y tal vez con el tiempo podamos ser amigos…

Vi que Emmett traía 3 troncos y muy grandes, se venia tambaleando.

-¿Te ayudo Emmett?- le pregunte

-No Eddy, gracias-

-Que no me llames Eddy-

-Lo siento, Eddy- rodé mis ojos.

Me quede sentado viendo como trataba de bajarlos, los bajo, pero después todos rodaron hacia las olas.

-¡EDDY!AYUDA!-suspire

-Voy Emmett- y corrí.

Luego de atrapar los troncos, empezamos a acomodarlos alrededor de la fogata.

-Chicos- dijo Jasper- lo siento, pero no encontré nada-

-No te preocupes Jazz, YO-y puso énfasis en "yo"- encontré TRES troncos- hizo énfasis en "3", puse los ojos en blanco. En eso llegaron las chicas, Bella traía una guitarra, Alice una pandora y Rosalie un laptop, ¿para qué? No lo sé además traía malvaviscos y ramas de arboles

-Hola, chicos- dijo Alice

-Hola- respondimos a coro

-Jasper, traje tu guitarra- le dijo Bella a Jasper tendiéndole la guitarra

-Gracias- y le guiño el ojo, gruñí.

Todos tomamos asiento, yo junto Alice, Jasper junto a Bella y Emmett y Rose juntos. Empezamos a jugar verdad o reto, fue divertido, pero pronto nos cansamos del juego, entonces Emmett dijo que el antes iba de campamento y cantaban una canción o bueno era un juego donde decías que tenias que llevar al campamento pero por abecedario y quien perdía todos le daban zapes, al final Emmett se gano una tunda, entonces decidimos empezar a cantar.

-Bueno-dijo Jasper mientras se acomodaba su guitarra y yo también- ¿que quieren cantar?-

-Yo se una se llama Ho Hey, es linda, ¿la conocen?- pregunte

-¡SI!-dijeron a coro, entonces empecé a tocar

_**(no sabia si querían las canciones en ingles o en español, aquí el link de la lista especial para el fic LINK: watch?v=x8311YhEEbU&list=PLyca4SGoRZEHNnOl2PIhZ00aGSJUA_MA2&index=1 )**_

_Edward_

_I've been trying to do it right  
I've been living a lonely life  
I've been sleeping here instead  
I've been sleeping in my bed,  
I've been sleeping in my bed  
_

_Jasper  
So show me family  
all the blood that i will bleed  
I dunno where I belong  
I dunno where I went wrong,  
but I can write a song  
_

_Todos  
I belong with you, you belong with me  
you're my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me  
you're my sweet  
_

_Jasper  
I don't think you're right for him  
think of what it might have been if you  
took a bus to Chinatown  
I'd be standing on canal  
and bowery  
and she'd be standing next to me _

_Todos_

I belong with you, you belong with me  
you're my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me  
you're my sweetheart

And love, we need it now  
Let's hope for some  
Cause oh, we're bleeding out

I belong with you, you belong with me  
you're my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me  
you're my sweet

No se en que momento deje que Jasper se llevara el estelar, pero bueno, algo que me gustaba de esta canción es que el principio era como un resumen pequeño de lo que viví todos mis años de vida, yo siempre fui un niño solitario, porque quería y porque mis papas viajaban y viajaban, se que ellos me aman pero a veces me sentí solo, mis abuelos apenas y me hablaban y ahora no me siento solo, porque la encontré, encontré a Bella, ella me gusta, que yo la amara, pues… todavía no estaba seguro.

-¡ESO ESTUVO GENIAL,OTRA, OTRA!-grito Emmett aplaudiendo

-Emmett no grites-dije

-Yo quiero cantar- hizo un puchero- ¿Rose cantas conmigo?-y Emmett le puso una cara del gato de Shrek a Rosalie

-Claro Emmett- le dijo

-Ehh, bueno pues a ponerla- y agarro la laptop

-Emmett, ¿que haces?- dijo Alice

-Poniendo la canción, si no para que la traje daaa-todos rodamos los ojos menos Rosalie- Ya- y la canción empezó a sonar.

_**(Link: **__** watch?v=lOvqNk6skGw&list=PLyca4SGoRZEHNnOl2PIhZ00aGSJUA_MA2**__** )**_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!  
_

_Rose  
I dont like walking around this old and empty house _

_Emmett  
So hold my hand Ill walk with you my dear _

_Rose  
The stairs creak as I sleep its keeping me awake _

_Emmett_

_Its the house telling you to close your eyes _

_Rose  
Some days I cant even dress myself _

_Emmet  
Its killing me to see you this way _

_Emmett & Rose_

Cause though the truth may vary this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore  
Todos  


_Hey! Hey! Hey!  
_

_Rose  
Theres an old voice in my head thats holding me back _

_Emmett  
Well tell her that I miss our little talks _

_Rose  
Soon it will all be over and buried with our past _

_Emmett  
We used to play outside when we were young and full of life and full of love _

_Rose  
Some days I feel like Im wrong when I am right _

_Emmett  
Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear _

_Emmett & Rose_

Cause though the truth may vary this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore  


_Todos  
Hey!  
Dont listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The streets all sound the same  
Hey!_

Though the truth may vary this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore  


_Emmett & Rose  
Youre gone gone gone away  
I watched you disappear  
All this life is a ghost of you  
Now were torn torn torn apart theres nothing we can do  
Just let me go well meet again soon_

No wait wait wait for me  
Please hang around  
Ill see you when I fall asleep  


_Todos  
Hey!  
Dont listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The streets all sound the same  
Hey!_

Though the truth may vary this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Dont listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The streets all sound the same  
Hey!

Though the truth may vary this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

And though the truth may vary this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Though the truth may vary this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

_Hey! Hey! Hey! _

Cuando terminaron de cantar todos se quedaron viendo a Emmett

-Emmett ¿significa esta canción algo para ti?- pregunto Bella

-No, solo me gusta- el se encogió en hombres

-Bueno…. Este…yo….yo quería ver si pueden cantar una canción- dijo Bella sonrojada y nerviosa mirándonos a Jasper y a mi.

-Claro Bella, ¿Cuál quieres?- sije

-Falling In Love For The Last Time ¿la conocen?- vaya elección en estos momentos.

-Si, claro- dijo Jasper poniéndose su guitarra de nuevo

-Tu haces los coros- le dije medio broma medio enserio, el solo asintió sonriendo

_**(Link: **__** watch?v=XkrVaJrLXF0&list=PLyca4SGoRZEHNnOl2PIhZ00aGSJUA_MA2**__** )**_

_If you're sitting comfortably, then let me begin.  
I want to tell you a tale about the mess that I'm in.  
And it all starts with a girl.  
And shes breaking up my world._

_She's got this big green eyes, and they're as wide as the moon.  
They can take you to bed without you leavin' the room.  
I would kill just to be her man,  
but she's too cool to give a damn._

_I'm falling in love for the last time  
I'm falling in love forever and ever.  
Falling in love with a girl that ain't mine  
I'm falling in love for the last time._

_She makes me feel like a king,  
she makes me feel like a freak  
She plays on me because she knows that I'm weak  
And she knows just what to say, just to brighten up my day._

_So now I'm feeling sick,  
and she's still having fun  
I guess she thinks that I'm thick, or maybe a little dumb  
But it makes no use to me,  
I'm a fool for misery._

_I'm falling in love for the last time  
I'm falling in love forever and ever.  
Falling in love with a girl that ain't mine  
I'm falling in love for the last time.  
I'm falling in love with a girl_

_I'm falling in love for the last time  
I'm falling in love forever and ever.  
Falling in love with a girl that ain't mine  
I'm falling in love for the last time._

Durante toda la canción estuve mirando a Bella, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y también cantaba pero bajito, era increíble lo bella que era, su nombre le hacia justicia.

-Bueno ya que acabamos los minutos de karaoke, ¿quieren comer bombones?- Rose saco una bolsa llena.

El resto de la velada paso entre risas, quemaduras (por cortesía de Emmett) y ropa mojada (también por cortesía de Emmett, algo me decía que el haber aceptado este "concurso" cambiaria mi vida, yo ya los sentía como familia ( aunque no llevaba ni 2 días con ellos) sin embargo, yo solo tenía a mi nana en mi casa algunas veces mis padres, pero nunca me había sentido tan bien y lleno de felicidad como ahora.

_**Lo se fue cortito pero creo que estuvo bien, seguire tratando de subir pronto, para las que leen mi otra historia, esa tarda mas por sigue un orden cronológico, tiene que concordar con los diálogos las fechas etc. Por eso tardo mas.**_

_**Ahora ¿Cómo quieren las letras de canciones en ingles, en ingles o en español?**_

_**Nos leemos pronto**_

_**Gabs Cullen Black**__  
_


	6. Los cuartos

TÚ, YO, 1 CASA, TUS BOXERS Y MI BRA

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight no es mío, solo la trama es mía, esta obra es solo con fines de entretener**

_**Hola, este…, lo sé a pasado mucho, pero en verdad no he tenido tiempo sin embargo lo escribí lo más rápido que pude, y pues aquí lo tienen.**_

_**Disfruntenlo**_

Bella POV.

-y bien… ¿Qué dicen?- pregunto Alice

Seguíamos alrededor de la fogata, Alice había preguntado como decoraríamos nuestros cuartos, la verdad yo no había pensado en eso, como nadie contesto ella se ofreció a decorarlos, pero nadie dijo si quería que ella los decorara.

-Me quitas un peso de encima- dijo Jasper- me encantaría, pero ¿de donde vamos a sacar el dinero?- upss nadie había pensado eso, pero Alice empezó a reír histéricamente.

-Solo déjenmelo en mis manos- nos guiño un ojo- entonces ¿quien más se apunta?- todos levantamos la mano- genial- Alice empezó a brincar y dar aplausos- esperen un momento- se paro corriendo hacia la casa

-Creo que la pusimos más loca de lo que esta la pixie- susurro Rosalie con ojos abiertos como platos hacia la casa, todos dimos un asentimiento con la cabeza imitando los ojos de Rose.

Alice llego corriendo con una libreta y una pluma.

-Bien, describan la habitación de sus sueños- entonces todos empezaron a gritar- ¡CALLENSE, UNO POR UNO!-

Ella empezó con Rosalie y así hasta terminar con Emmett.

-Y que diga en las paredes Emmett es sexy y cosas así- termino de explicar Emmett

-Bien ahora necesito que tomen su almohada y una cobija o sabana y vayan a la sala- me quede inmóvil, los demás estaban- pero ya-

-EN SEGUIDA CAPITAN- grito Jasper dando un saludo militar y se fue marchando, suspire. Todos los demás caminaba.

Camine despacio, en cámara lenta para hacerle burla a Alice, sabía que estaba viendo, sentía su mirada en mi espalda, entonces oí unos pasos que se acercaban a mi.

-Bellita, cariño ¿podrías caminar mas rápido?-dijo Alice con voz suave- ¡PERO COMO VAS!- grito en mi oído. Di un brinco y grite

-Uyy que humor- y me fui.

Subí las escaleras corriendo, tome una sabana y mi almohada, corrí escaleras abajo, pero justo iba en el ultimo escalón cuando me enrede con las estúpida sabana y me tropecé, espere el impacto pero lo único que sentí fueron unas fuertes manos en mi cintura.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Edward

-Si, gracias- sus manos seguían en mi cintura- este Edward…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Podrías soltarme? No me voy a caer.-

-Ah si – me soltó- lo siento-

-No te preocupes-

Nos dirigimos los dos a la sala donde ya estaban Rosalie y Jasper. Vi que Rosalie tenía algo escondido en su sabana.

-Rose- ella volteo cuando la llame- ¿te puedo llamar Rose?- asintió- Bueno Rose ¿qué tienes ahí?- y le señale el bulto en su sabana.

-Diablos- susurro- bueno algún día lo verían.- suspiro y saco un hermosísimo muñeco de peluche- él se llama Nemo, porque yo amo esa película, lo tengo desde que nací era un regalo de mis abuelos, de hecho se supone mi gemelo tiene a la niña, mis abuelos pagaron una fortuna por los muñecos y por que las enfermeras nos los pusieran en lo cuneros el día que nacimos, no puedo dormir sin él, lo he tenido toda mi vida- Jasper me volteo a ver con los ojos abiertos como platos, tal vez el tenia a la muñeca.

-¿la puedo ver?- le pregunto Jasper

-Claro- y Rosalie se la dio. El estuvo observándola por unos segundos y luego asintió para si mismo

-Ten- se la dio a Rosalie. "La tengo" articulo Jasper en sus labios, yo abrí mis ojos. "Luego hablamos" le respondí de la misma manera.

Emmett venia bajando y se quedo viendo a Edward con ojos entrecerrados, luego de unos segundos, Edward lo imito y se quedaron casi 2 minutos mirándose los dos quietos, todos nos miramos extrañados.

-Eddy ¿estas jugando a las estatuas?-

-no ¿y tu Emmy?-

-No-

-¿Entonces que estamos haciendo quedándonos parados como idiotas?-

-No lo se- y Emmett se movió. Jasper, Rosalie y yo rodamos los ojos

-Idiotas- mascullo Jasper

Nos pusimos a ver la tele mientras que Alice llegaba (la cual ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin aparecer) cuando de repente algo capto nuestra atención.

-_" Y bien en otras noticias, hace varios días, estudiantes de ciencias de la universidad de California han comenzado un nuevo experimento el cual consiste en hacer vivir a 6 jóvenes en una casa, usted dirá, bueno eso que, pero lo interesante mire usted, es que solo tiene ropa interior, si como lo escucho, solo ropa interior, he aquí los nombres de los 6: Emmett McCarthy, Rosalie Lilian Hale, Jasper Whitlock, Mary Alice Brandon, Edward Anthony Masen e Isabella Marie Cullen,_- oh por dios, tienen hasta fotos, todos estábamos con la boca abierta-_ todos con los nombres más raros del mundo , hasta el momento no tenemos más información , en otras noticias el millonario Tom Hale y la súper modelo internacional Lilian Hale, buscan a sus hijos Rosalie Lilian Hale y Michael Hale, un momento, ¿ no es la del experimento?_- el conductor volteo a ver a un camarógrafo, el cual creo que asintió_- en fin ellos ofrecen más de medio billón si como escucho medio billón de dólares a quien les diga su paradero y hablando de la mo…-_ entonces Emmett apago la televisión y tenía una expresión que nunca había visto desde que lo conocí: estaba serio y enojado.

-No pueden ser mas hipócritas- mascullo entre dientes Emmett- ahh no pero esto no se queda así, Rose- ella volteo a ver a Emmett- ¿podrías decirme el teléfono de tus papás?- ella lo miro incrédula.

-¿Para que Emmett?-

-Tengo algunas cosas que decirles- ella parpadeo un par de veces y subió a su cuarto, cuando volvió a aparecer ella traía un teléfono en sus mano

-Ten Emmett- el lo tomo y cerro su ojos como mostrando paz y sonrió, entonces puso el altavoz.

-_Residencia Hale ¿Qué desea?- _dijo una voz de hombre

-Buenas noches, habla el señor McCarthy, ¿podría pasarme al señor Hale?- dijo Emmett con una voz formal.

-_¿Para qué es requerido?-_

-Tengo informes de donde están sus hijos- Rosalie abrió los ojos como platos y las lagrimas se le empezaron a acumular en sus ojos, pero Emmett solo le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-_Buenas noches, habla el señor Hale ¿en que puedo ayudarle?-_ dijo una voz grave

-Buenas noches habla el señor McCarthy, tengo informes sobre el paradero de sus hijos-

-_¿Enserio?! Dígamelo! ¡Se lo exijo!- _dijo con una falsa voz de alegría y preocupación ahh y enojo.

- Tranquilo mi amigo, primero tengo que decirle algo- tomo aire teatralmente- ¡ DEJE EN PAZ A SU HIJA! ELLA VIVIO UN INFIERNO CON USTEDES Y SU HIJO TAMBIEN, USTEDES NO LOS QUIEREN, SOLO QUIEREN APARENTAR LA FAMILIA PERFECTA QUE NO SON Y NO SE PREOCUPE ROSE Y MIKE ESTAN BIEN ACOMPAÑADOS DE AMIGOS, SU VERDADERA FAMILIA, YA QUE USTEDES SON UNA MIERDA DE PERSONA- wow Emmett si estaba enojado-

_-¡ SE PUEDE SABER QUIEN ES USTED PARA GRITARME DE ESA MANERA!-_

-¡EL NOVIO DE SU HIJA!- y Rosalie abrió mas los ojos y yo también

_-¡ESCUCHEME BIEN!-_

_-_¡NO ESCUCHEME USTED A MI!- lo interrumpió Emmett- NO LOS BUSQUE ELLOS SON FELICES DONDE ESTAN- y cortó, luego saco el chip del teléfono y lo aplasto con su mano.- Así no sabrá dónde estamos ni molestara-

-¡Emmett mi teléfono!- grito Rose

-No te preocupes compraremos otro- en la abrazo y ella comenzó a sollozar- No te preocupes Rose no te van a molestar- le susurro mientras acariciaba su espalda. Me sentí incomoda.

-Momento incomodo ¿eh?- me susurro Edward, asentí con la cabeza- ¿Quieres?- me ofreció lunetas de Yogurt*

-¡Te acordaste!- tome un puño, las amaba, yo se lo había dicho el día de las 20 preguntas

-Claro, también hay tampones de chocolate*-

-_Gfraphias_- le dijo con la boca llena de lunetas.

-Llegaron hoy en la mañana se me olvido dártelas- no me resistí y le di un abrazo, el se sorprendió pero a los pocos segundo me lo correspondió. Me separe de el cuándo Alice venia llegando.

-¿Qué diablos paso?-

_1 semana después_

El tiempo pasa volando, pero no pasa volando cuando te tienes que dormir con 5 personas en unos sillones unos sillones unidos, tienes que soportar babas, ronquidos y sonámbulos. Si Jasper era sonámbulo, pero por fin hoy Alice nos daría las habitaciones.

Mando a traer arquitectos, constructores y pintores, sacaron nuestras cosas y las pusieron en otro cuarto.

Lo bueno de estos días fue que nos hicimos unidos, ya no podría vivir sin ver alguna locura de Emmett, sin la hiperactividad de Alice, sin las historias de Jasper, sin la egocéntrica pero linda Rosalie, pero sobretodo sin la música de Edward, todas las noche el tocaba su piano, del cual salía la música mas hermosa del mundo, incluso le dije que me enseñara a tocarlo y ahora teníamos clase todos los días, también hacíamos cosas de la universidad juntos.

Hace unos días mi mejor amigo Ben vino por el cabello de Rose y de Jazz para la pruebas de ADN dijo que el laboratorio las tendría en una semana.

En este momento estábamos todos en el gimnasio, si todos, ahora teníamos una rutina, alguien hacia el desayuno un día otro día otra persona y así, después todos teníamos 1 hora en el gimnasio, o más bien 1 hora para hacer ejercicio porque a veces era la alberca o en el jardín o en la playa, cuando acabábamos tenias horas para lo que sea después a la hora de comer ocurría lo mismo que en el desayuno luego otra vez horas libres y luego la cena y luego a veces jugábamos hasta tarde mis días eran geniales.

-Creo que ya es hora- dijo Alice dando brinquitos- ¿Cuál quieren ver primero?-

-La de Emmett- dijimos al unisonó

-La de Jasper- dijo Emmett al mismo tiempo.

-Emmett ¿tienes algún trauma conmigo? Siempre que alguien pregunta, tu dices Jasper-

-Es que tú me amas Jazz- rodamos los ojos.

-Bien a la de Emmett- dijo Alice y la seguimos, cuando llegamos se paro en la puerta dijo un tada y la abrió, todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos.

Había un enorme nido que era la cama, tenia cojines verde y blancos, en las paredes había montones de "Emmett patea traseros" "Emmett el más sexy" y de "Emmett estuvo aquí", las paredes eran grises y las letras o el grafiti como neón, pero se complementaban, los sillones eran como sándwiches, literalmente, había un pequeño escritorio a lado del ventanal, las lámparas de techo eran como hamburguesas, la tele también era una hamburguesa, las alfombras tenían muñecos que creo a Emmett le gustaban, también había repisas con discos y una mochila , habían dos puertas, que tenían miles de letreros Alice abrió la primera, era un baño, el lavabo era una pecera y la tina igual, la taza tenia una cara como gritando y la regadera era cuadrada, lanzaba agua muy fina, todos abrimos aun más la boca, luego abrió la otra puerta era un closet incluso mas grande que el baño tenia millones de bóxers diferentes.

-¿Y bien que dicen?-

-¡Alice es genial!- Emmett la abrazo- ¿Pero de donde sacaste el dinero?-

-Sucede que los que patrocinan el experimento nos dejaron más de 9 billones de dólares- y en eso mi boca se murió- Pero eso ahora no es importante sigue la de Jasper-nos dirigimos a la habitación de Jasper.

El cuarto de Jasper era de los M&M´s, todo desde la colcha de la cama hasta la orilla del ventanal. Las paredes era de la mitad para arriba amarillas y de la mitad para abajo marrón. También había dos puertas.

-¡Si!- grito Jasper y se lanzo a una esquina que tenía una mini alberca en lo alto de unos escalones, era una mini alberca de puros M&M´s. -¿ _quiemen umo?-_ pregunto con la boca llena.

-No, gracias- dije con una mueca de desagrado.

-Yo si- dijeron Emmett y Rose al mismo tiempo corriendo.

_3 minutos después…_

-¡Bueno ya!-grito Alice- quiero que vean lo demás- y los jalo a todos, abrió una de las puertas, era el baño.

Había una pequeña tina justo en medio, al lado derecho estaba un lavabo de madera, arriba había un gran espejo del cual caían unas pequeñas lámparas, del otro lado estaba el inodoro de madera y la regadera igual que la de Emmett.

Alice abrió la siguiente puerta era el closet el cual era como el de Emmett pero de madera.

-Bueno, ahora vamos a la de Rose- dijo Alice saliendo dando brincos.- Espero te guste Rose- le dijo cuando estuvimos enfrente de la puerta.

Cuando la abrió todo fue sorprendente, era como la replica de la galaxia, el techo era la replica de la galaxia, había un sillón enorme en una esquina que en realidad era una cama redonda (_** no sabia como explicarlo pero es como un sillón de esquina pero en medio esta una cama redonda) **_las paredes eran espejo incluso las puertas, la habitación era de un color morado, las demás cosas desde lámparas hasta sillas era como blancas pero cambiaban de color era simplemente genial. Las lámparas eran como bolas gigantes (_**Como las de Eclipse)**_

-Alice ¡OH POR DIOS!- Rosalie la abrazo fuertemente- es simplemente lo que soñé- y luego se puso a ver el cuarto.

-Espera a ver el baño Rose- dijo Alice abriendo la puerta al mismo tiempo.

_Oh dios mío…_

El baño, no parecía baño, las paredes eran como de rocas de cascada y el piso loso, la regadera y la tina estaban juntas y parecía como si fuera una cascada en vez de baño la regadera era como una cascada, el lavabo era de piedra y el retrete era negro.

Luego Alice abrió lo que yo pensaba era un closet pero no eso era un vestidor, zapatos, bolsas, accesorios, el paraíso de una mujer, la diferencia es que había lencería y ropa interior en vez de ropa normal.

-Alice si no saliste ¿Cómo compraste todo?- le pregunto Jasper, ella solo se encogió en hombros.

-Ahora al cuarto de Bella- _si, por fin _–Espero te guste Bella el tuyo me costó más trabajo, bueno no en realidad fue el mío- y abrió la puerta.

_Mi paraíso personal…_

El cuarto era el de mis sueños, libros y libros y más libros, las paredes era los muebles para los libros, mi cama, la cual era matrimonial como la de los demás, estaba hundida en una pared, alrededor de ella habían más libros, al fondo de mi cama había un pequeño ventanal que daba a la playa, en realidad era una ventana pero no la iba abrir, me podría caer _**(lo que quise dar a entender con que estaba hundida, es que esta como que adentro de la pared, como si hubiera un hoyo en la pared y el contorno lleno de libros, espero entiendan) **_, había unas escaleras que daban a un segundo piso, subí corriendo, ahí había un escritorio, una pequeña salita, una tele y una mini cocina, había otro ventanal, todo era en un color blanco que daba mas luz.

-¡ALICE, TE AMO!- corrí hacia la enana y le di muchos besos.

-Alice ¿para qué son estos botones?- dijo Edward señalando dos botones rojos.

-Oh, me olvidaba- se desuso de mi y mis besos y fue hasta donde estaba Edward- el primero es para tu vestidor- apretó el primer botón y uno de mi estantes de libros se empezó a mover. Todos nos quedamos en shock.

El _pequeño_ vestidor era como el de Rosalie, bolsas, zapatos, lencería y ropa interior de todo tipo , accesorios y había un enorme espejo.

-Alice, ¿!PARA QUE QUIERO TODO ESTO!?-

-¿Para vestirte?- dijo con una sonrisa inocente y encogiéndose en hombros- lo siento, sé que no te gusta tener muchas cosas así pero pensé que podrías tenerlos- entonces caí en cuenta de algo

-Alice, los zapatos ¿Cómo los vamos a usar si tenemos que ir en ropa interior todo el tiempo?-

Nadie se había dado cuenta de eso.

-Bueno impondremos una nueva moda sobre ir en ropa interior con taconez y converse-

-Estamos jo..- y alguien le tapo la boca a Emmett, suspire profundamente.

-¿Bueno el segundo botón es el baño?- le pregunte

-Sip-y toco el segundo botón y el librero a lado de la entrada del baño empezó a moverse

Como todo lo demás era impresionante, en el fondo tenía una imagen de un bosque yo creo que de China por los bambús, las demás paredes eran de una loseta color hueso, era una loseta pareja, el piso era de una madera clara, para llegar a la pequeña tina y regadera había unos escalones, justo arriba de la tina, la cual parecía un estanque había una regadera, de la cual caían grandes cantidades te agua, parecía una pequeña cascada, la regadera era de espejos, el lavabo y la taza era del mismo material de las paredes, en los escalones habían velas que daban paz.

-Alice, te pasaste- dijo Rose

-JA! Y falta el de Edward y el MIO- dijo dando saltitos- vamos- caminamos y me di cuanta que el cuarto de Edward estaba más cerca del mío de lo que pensaba.- Bien pequeño Eddy tu cuarto-

-No me digas Eddy-dijo Edward pero Edward lo ignoro y abrió la puerta.

Millones de peces, millones y millones, la cabecera de Edward era de peces, las paredes eran peceras gigantes y lo peor es que eran peces vivos como los del baño de Emmett, lo que no era de peces era de color caoba, el piso era de madera, las peceras eran como ventanas se veía como del otro lado había una ¿alberca?

-Alice ¿Por qué hay una alberca?- le pregunte

-Sucede que cuando derribaron las paredes para poner las peceras descubrimos una alberca, aprovechando pusimos unos balcones que no les enseñe se me olvidaron el chiste es que todos tienen acceso a esa alberca por medio de los balcones.-

-¡QUE GENIAL! PODEMOS HACER UNA FIESTA EN LA DE ABAJO PERO LA DE ARRIBA ES VIP.- grito Emmett

-¡EMMETT NO GRITES!- gritamos todos

-USTEDES TAMPOCO-

-La alberca tiene un Jacuzzi además.- añadió Alice

-ESO ES GENIAL-

-CALLATE EMMETT- le volvimos a gritar

-Bueno ya ¿no?- dijo Alice jalando una manija que había en una de las peceras- tu baño Edward-

_Peces y mas peces…._

El piso las paredes eran peceras la tina, hasta la regadera.

-Oh por dios….- dijo Jasper- ¿se puede saber cómo vamos a alimentar a tanto pez?-

-no te preocupes Jazz, tengo todo controlado, mande a hacer un habitación donde pondremos la comida y se dirigirá aquí y a las demás peceras, también tenemos un cuarto de cine, uno de juegos, una biblioteca, un estudio, una sala de música , mas de 15 habitaciones de huéspedes y mas..- dijo Alice tranquilamente

-¿!De donde sacaste tanta habitación!?- le grito Jasper

-Uyyy no te enojes, simplemente las descubrimos derrumbando paredes.- mientras que ellos seguían peleando observe a Edward y a Emmett y a Rose.

Emmett y Rose estaban en una de las esquinas del cuarto, Emmett le explicaba el tipo de pez que era cada uno de los peces, los dos mirándose con un brillo especial en los ojos. Desde lo que paso con el papa de Rose me di cuenta que se gustaban yo lo sabía. De hecho hace unas noches atrás a Jasper se le había escapado algo que le había dicho Emmett.

_FLASH BACK_

_Estábamos Jasper y yo hablando en la cocina, hoy me tocaba hacer la cena. Alice estaba ocupada viendo muebles en internet en la sala, Edward estaba afinando su guitarra a lado de Alice, Emmett y Rosalie estaban viendo una película, pero de pronto Emmett se paro con un tazón._

_-Bella- interrumpió Emmett mi platica con Jasper- ¿podrías hacerme otras palomitas, por fiss?-_

_-Claro Emmett-_

_-Te robo a Jazz 1 minutos- Jasper frunció el ceño extrañado y Emmett lo jalo hacia el jardín._

_Mientras que ponía las palomitas en el microondas, desde la ventana se podía ver que hablaban de algo importante, o eso creí hasta que Jasper empezó a dar saltitos como adolescente viendo a su ídolo. Cuando las palomitas se hicieron ellos llegaban a la cocina._

_-Aquí están Emmett- le di el tazón a Emmett_

_-Gracias Bells- me agradeció y se fue a lado de Rose._

_-y ¿Qué te dijo?- le pregunte a Jasper_

_-Lo siento no puedo decirte-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Por qué no-_

_-¿Pero porque no?-_

_-Por que prometí no decir nada a nadie-_

_-¿Pero por que lo prometiste?-_

_-Por que no quiere que nadie más sepa que le gusta Rose- dijo Jasper con los ojos cerrados, encarne una ceja cuando los abrió._

_-Diablos, Bella te lo suplico no le digas a nadie, Emmett me da miedo desde que lo vi, tiene mucho musculo me mataría- suplico de rodillas_

_-Jazz cálmate esta bien no diré nada-_

_-Gracias, te amo, como mi amiga obviamente-_

_-Yo también Jazz yo también.-_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Eso era lo único que sabía, sabía que Rose le correspondía algo me lo decía.

-BU- susurro alguien, grita.

-AHHHH- voltee a ver quién era- Edward casi muero-

-No seas dramática-rodo los ojos.-Alice y Jasper siguen discutiendo- dijo viéndolos- ¿Por qué no vemos mi closet?- me pregunto

- Claro- salimos del baño y buscamos otra manija. El closet era de madera pero unos tubos eran peceras- ¿tienes alguna obsesión con los peces?-

-No realmente, siempre quise tener uno de mascota, pero nunca tuve nada, no me dejaban- dijo con melancolía y no resistí y le di un abrazo.

-Mis papas tampoco me dejaron pero eso era porque mama era alérgica, pero cuando íbamos a la casa de Jacob, jugaba con su perrito.-

-¿Quién es Jacob?- Diablos se me paso…

-Un amigo de mi infancia- mentí lo mejor que pude pero creo que se lo creyó, no quería hablar de eso por ahora, yo era feliz aquí.

-Bien- la voz de Alice nos hizo separar- vamos a ver mi cuarto sin el señor amargado- dijo gritando

-Yo no soy amargado- grito Jasper- mejor para mi, no tendré que ver el bosque de hadas el cual se supone es tu cuarto-

-Vámonos- volvió a gritar Alice y la seguimos, todos menos Jasper.

Cuando llegamos y abrió su cuarto pensé que estaba en ICarly, era la réplica exacta de el cuarto de Carly solo que en vez de ventana era un mega ventanal y las iniciales del vestidor eran M.A.B luego abrió una puerta con sonoro golpazo, y ahí estaba el baño mas coloridos y tecnológico que había visto.

-Bien ahora a la sala- grito Alice y todos nos fuimos corriendo, pero luego nos paro una voz.

_- Vemos se están divirtiendo- _dijo una voz

-Si claro woa- dijo Alice sarcásticamente

_-Les tenemos una noticia, van a poder salir, pero antes de ponerse a celebrar, hay condiciones, la primera es portar unas pulseras que llegaran a su casa en una hora, la segunda es por parejas.-_

-¿ Y la ropa donde la encontramos o que?- dijo Edward

_-Ese es el detalle irán como estaña ahora-_

El karma!

_**Hola, hola, jiji, tengo noticias, no podre actualizar en por lo menos 2 semanas, pues tengo guias, exámenes y trabajos finales, lo siento, tratare de actualizar muy pronto lo prometo.**_

_**Perdon por no contestar lo reviews pero los veo por el cel y pues no se pueden contestar.**_

_**No se si alguien le interese, pero les dejo mi tuita si quieren seguirme TWITTER: /GabsRomerito**_


	7. Saliendo

TÚ, YO, 1 CASA, TUS BOXERS Y MI BRA

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight no es mío, solo la trama es mía, esta obra es solo con fines de entretener**

_**Holi crayoli, haha hola en realidad les tengo que decir algo pero se los dejo abajo por ahora disfruten la lectura.**_

_Edward POV._

Íbamos camino al centro comercial, iba con los bóxers mas decesentes que encontré, lo único bueno de esto era que por fin después de un mes pude conducir mi volvo, si la vida es bella.

-Edward ¿Cuánto falta?- pregunto Bella, si Bella venia conmigo, eso hacía que esta locura fuera menos penosa.

-Si Eddy, necesito nuevos juegos de video pero ya- Claro que siempre que había algo bueno algo lo arruinaba o en este caso alguien y ese alguien era Emmett, todos pensaran pero que hace Emmett ahí pues esto fue lo que paso…

_FLASHBACK_

_-Bien ahora a la sala- grito Alice y todos nos fuimos corriendo, pero luego nos paro una voz._

_- __Vemos se están divirtiendo__- dijo una voz_

_-Si claro woa- dijo Alice sarcásticamente_

_-__Les tenemos una noticia, van a poder salir, pero antes de ponerse a celebrar, hay condiciones, la primera es portar unas pulseras que llegaran a su casa en una hora, la segunda es por parejas__.-_

_-¿ Y la ropa donde la encontramos o que?- dije_

_-Ese es el detalle irán como estaña ahora-_

_-¿Qué?-grito Bella_

_-¿Por lo menos no podemos ir mas, sería menos vergonzoso?-dijo Rosalie, diablos, ¿Qué tal que me tocaba con Bella, ya no podre ir solo con ella._

_-__Si es lo que ustedes desean, veamos quien votar por ser tercios en lugar de parejas-__En eso todos menos yo alzaron la mano.-__Entonces está claro las pulseras podrán se tomadas del compartimiento que se está abriendo ahora, si alguno de ustedes compra ropa tendrán que colocarla en el pequeños closet el cual se esta abriendo, si es ropa interior o zapatos y eso podrán llevarlos a su cuarto-__todos nos acercamos a agarrar las pulseras todas eran de diferentes colores y tenían nuestros nombres con unas figuras la mía era blanca y tenia notas musicales al lado opuesto del nombre venia un titulo "Experimento verificado por el FBI y el gobierno de los Estados Unidos De América" supongo que era para que la policía no nos arrestara cuando fuéramos haciendo el pequeño desfiguro-__las pulseras deberán ser colocadas en el compartimiento que se abrirá automáticamente cuando lleguen de las compras, los tercios serán: los primeros que saldrán serán el señor Masen y el señor McCarthy junto con la señorita Cullen-_

_-Swan- le corrigió Bella_

_-__En nuestro registro es Cullen, en fin después saldrán las señoritas Hale y Brandon junto con el señor Whitlock-_

_-__NO! YO NO QUIERO CON EL!- dijo Alice señalando a Jasper quien estaba recargado en la pared de las escaleras, nadie lo vio llegar._

_-__Solo podrán tomar un coche por trió, si alguna de estas reglas se des cumple, no podrán salir hasta el próximo mes, suerte-__ dijo la voz ignorando a Alice_

_-¡NO ESPEREN!-__grito Alice._

_Yo me acerque a Bella, quien ya estaba con Emmett discutiendo que coche íbamos a llevar._

_-Bella por favor ¿podemos llevar mi Jeep? – le estaba suplicando de rodillas Emmett._

_-No Emmett iremos en mi Chevy, Betsy- wow no sabia que su trastro que vi en el garaje tenían nombre._

_-Ni uno ni otro iremos en mi Volvo-_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Y entonces se desato la 3 guerra mundial en los bandos, nosotros por el coche y bueno el grupo de Alice supongo que por lo mismo al final jugamos disparejo y yo gane.

-¿Entonces si estamos cerca Eddy?- pregunto Emmett de nuevo

-Todavía no y no me digas Eddy-

-Está bien Eddy- suspire- pero ¿podrías cambiarle a tu música de abuelito?-

-No, no Edward déjala me gusta- dijo Bella

-Par de tetos- dijo Emmett, volví a suspirar, pero esta vez mas alto.

Gracias a dios los vidrios de mi bebe, si mi bebe, era obscuros , si no hubiéramos atraído mas miradas de las que pensábamos porque teníamos que pasar por varios semáforos, los cuales duraban horas y con el calor que hacía , agradecía ir solo con bóxers.

-Eddy ¿esto es un quema cocos?- pregunto Emmett

-Si y deja de llamarme Eddy- se quedo callado como 5 minutos cuando pregunto.

- ¿Lo puedo abrir, Eddy?-

-Si y deja de llamarme Eddy- Emmett abrió el quemacocos y dejo escapar el aire acondicionado, todo iba bien hasta que llegamos a un semáforo.

A lado de mi volvo había un camión, Emmett se subió al techo por el quema cocos y de pronto en el coche solo se vieron sus piernas, pensaba que todo iba bien, hasta que Emmett bajo y rápidamente cerro el quemacocos.

-¡EDDY ACELERA!-

-¿Qué paso Emmett- le pregunto Bella tranquilamente

-Trate de subirme un poco más al quemacocos y los bóxers se me cayeron un poco pero lo suficiente como para que una señora en el autobús empezara a gritar, yo pensé que me quería saludar y la salude y después grito mas y todos los del camión empezaron a descontrolarse y uno llamo a la policía, porque vienen detrás de nosotros- dijo tranquilo

-Diablos…- susurro Bella cuando vio por el retrovisor

-No nos pueden hacer nada, traemos las pulseras- dije

-Pero solo aplican si tenemos la ropa interior puesta en público- y vaya que tenia razón.

-En ese caso agárrense- en cuanto el semáforo se puso en verde acelere lo mas que pude, se ocian las patrullas por detrás de mi.

_-VOLVO S60R COLOR PLATEADO FAVOR DE ORILLARSE A LA ORILLA-_ dijo un policía en su patrulla.

Trate de acelerar mas pero un patrulla se interpuso en mi camino, ahora si no tendría otro remedio mas orillarme a la orilla como dijo el policía.

Espere que los policías de ambas patrullas bajaran para bajar mi ventana

-Bella abre la guantera, ahí hay unos _Rayban _ pásamelos por favor- eso siempre funcionaba.

-Ten- me dio mis _Rayban_

-Gracias- me los puse –bajen sus cabezas que no los vean- les dije y baje la ventana lo suficiente para que solo se viera mi cara e hice una voz diferente.-Buenas tardes agentes ¿se les ofrece algo?-

- Si mire…- hizo una pausa- ¡Oh por dios! Usted es Robert Pattinson-

-Si -

-Perdone, pero veníamos siguiendo a un hombre que venían haciendo desfiguros-

-Si, lo vi, tiene un coche igual al mío solo le cambia las placas-

-¿Vio por donde se fueron?-

-SI- le empecé a dar mi testimonio falso

-Gracias señor Pattinson-

-No hay de que y dígame Rob- y subí la ventanilla .Me quite mis _Rayban _

-¿Siempre haces eso cuando la policía te atrapa?- empecé a reír

-Si- dije divertido, ella rodo los ojos.

-Wow Eddy, nos salvaste-

-No me digas Eddy- seguimos nuestro camino, tuvimos que cambiar de destino porque si no los policías nos descubrirían iríamos a un centro comercial al centro de California, la casa donde nos quedamos estaba en San Francisco ,California pero gracias a Emmett tuvimos que ir al Westfield Valley Fair en San Jose. Hicimos 1 hora en llegar, entramos al estacionamiento, que gracias a dios estaba en el sótano asi las ventanas se hacían negras.

Estacione el coche lo más cerca que pude de la entrada, en cuanto apague el motor los 3 nos quedamos inmóviles. Supongo que ninguno quería bajar por pena (por lo menos ese era mi caso), Bella sin que estuviera abajo del coche ya estaba sonrojada, Emmett hacia como que el coche era muy interesante.

Me sentí muy nervioso, sentía como mi corazón bombeaba más de lo normal y eso que ni siquiera estaba debajo de mi bebe, sentía como mis mejillas empezaban a estar coloradas como las de Bella.

Así que tome la iniciativa.

Con una velocidad más lenta de lo normal fui abriendo la puerta de mi bebe, sentía las miradas de Bella y de Emmett en mi espalda, tome una gran bocada de aire y salí.

Para mi mala suerte, una familia con 2 pequeñas de aproximadamente 6 años y un adolescente de 15 mas o menos iba pasando justo detrás del coche que estaba a lado de mi bebe. El adolescente tomo a una de sus hermanas y le tapo los ojos, mientras que su papá tomaba a la otra pequeña, su madre cuando me vio empezó a gritarme de obscenidades, si tan solo supieran que no andaba así por gusto, suspire.

En ese mismo instante vi como Bella y Emmett salían del coche, entonces cuando los vieron se echaron a correr, gritándoles a Bella y a Emmett mas maldiciones e insultos.

-Esto es de locos- dijo Bella suspirando.-Bien, ¿A dónde vamos primero?-

-A los videojuegos- dijo Emmett, brincando a lado de Bella.

-Emmett, dudo que aquí haya videojuegos, ¿Por qué no mejor vamos por ropa?- les propuse

-Pero Eddy…- me suplico Emmett, con una carita de tristeza que hasta a mi me llego, sin embargo no podía ir sin ropa en un centro comercial.

-En primera, no me llames Eddy, en segunda, nada de peros- me di la vuelta y tome a Bella de la mano, la cual como siempre que la tocaba sentía una corritente como si fuéramos imanes y me la lleve, oí como Emmett nos gritaba pero no me iba a detener.

Entramos por las puertas automatizadas, en cuanto entramos sentí mis mejillas arder, todo el mundo se nos quedaba viendo como si estuviéramos en un zoológico, ya era demasiado tarde para regresar. Tome el camino hacia la tienda de Aeropostal, entre mas caminaba mas vergüenza sentía, pero no debía demostrarlo, sino Bella iba a tener más vergüenza, tenía que ser discreto por ella.

Entramos a la tienda, Aeropostal era una marca muy conocida y a la moda por todos, así que cuando entramos había un montón de gente, todo el mundo el mundo se nos quedo viendo, vi como Bella se tornaba de un rojo mas furioso.

-Edward ¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos?- me susurro, haciendo que me estremeciera

-No Bella, ya estamos aquí- le susurre.

-¡Se ven tan monos!- dijo Emmett, a quien ni había sentido venir, del susto que nos dio yo brinque y Bella brinco también, pero grito y luego ella se volteo rápidamente hacia Emmett, le dio una patada en los bajos y le dio tremenda cachetada que hasta sonó y causo que todo el mundo volviera a vernos.

-¡AUCH!- Emmett se cayó de rodillas cubriendo a mini Emmett

-¡Oh dios mío!- Exclamo Bella llevándose las manos a la boca- ¡Lo siento, Emmett!, pensé que eras otra persona-

-No te preocupes Bells- dijo con voz forzada y le alzo el pulgar. Ayude a Emmett a levantarse, después vio a una señorita ordenando la ropa, y le toco el hombro.

-Disculpe señorita ¿podría ayudarnos a ver unas tallas?- La chica se volteo y luego puso una cara de sorpresa.

-¿Emmett?- dijo con tono de sorpresa

-¿Vanessa?- dijimos los tres, Vanessa era una amiga mía de la universidad, acababa de entra hace poco, yo no sé cómo conocía a Bella y a Emmett.

-¿Bella, Edward, que hacen aquí?- luego se volteo a Emmett- Y tu,¿!Donde haz estado?! Papá y mamá han estado muy preocupados- le dijo golpeando su pecho con unos pequeños puñetazos… un momento ¿papá y mamá?, voltee a ver a Bella quien estaba igual que yo.

-¿Papá y mamá?- preguntamos confundidos.

-Bella, Edward les presento a mi hermanita Vanessa McCarthy, mejor conocida como Nessi, aunque creo que ya la conocen- dijo abrazándola por los hombros

-¿No tenias 5 hermanos?-

-Dije que tenía 5 hermanos pero no dije el sexo-Suspire, era de suponerse de Emmett-Pero a todo esto se puede saber ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no estabas en Washington? Y ustedes ¿Cómo la conocen?-

-Bueno me vine de intercambio por un año, después regreso a Seattle para acabar la carrera, a Edward lo conozco por que también estudia negocios internacionales y a Bella por Jacob- otra vez ese Jacob, ¿será importante?

-¿Quién es Jacob?- pregunte

-El es mi mejor amigo- se apresuro a decir Bella, Nessi la volteo a ver extrañada, pero no dijo nada.

-Y bueno ¿Por qué están solo en…-dudo un segundo- paños menores?- Nessi nos miro con diversión… si claro divertidísimo esto.

-Larga historia hermanita- suspiro Emmett

Jasper POV.

Estaba en la sala esperando a que los demás llegaran cuando el timbre sonó.

-¡Jasper, el timbre!- grito Rosalie

Ella y Alice subieron al cuarto de la última a hacer "cosas de mujeres".

Lo malo de vivir en una casa tan grande era que para llegar a la cerca y abrir el pequeño portón era un camino muy largo, me fui sin zapatos, trate de ir lo más rápido posible.

.En cuanto salí de la casa, la brisa del mar me pego de golpe, hacía mucho calor, se sentía un ambiente de paz, la naturaleza, los arboles, hasta eso la casa estaba ubicada en una zona con mucha naturaleza.

Cuando llegue al portón vi a un chico parado a lado de su moto, era Ben, el amigo de Bella.

-Hola Ben ¿Qué tal?- le dije dando un abrazo "de hombres"

-Hola Jazz, pues bien ¿y tu?-

-Pues bien, dentro de lo que cabe, gracias-

-Te vine a traer los resultados- me tendió un sobre gigante

-No, pues gracias hermano-

-De nada, ahora me tengo que ir, Angela me esta esperando- me dijo poniéndose el casco-

-Adiós- le dije con la mano

Tenia en mis manos el resultado de parentesco, no lo iba a leer por miedo, mejor…. Esperaría a Bella.

Bella se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, sinceramente creía que la tenía como amiga por que se parecía a mi, tranquila, relajada, paciente, al principio no puedo negar que le pedí ayuda solo por interés, pero después la conocí y vi que era una gran persona.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en mi cuarto, puse el sobre debajo de mi montón de peluches de M&M´s, para calmar un poco el estrés comí un poco de mis chocolates.

La verdad se me hizo raro cuando Rosalie y Alice dijeron que ellas iban al super mercado, ellas eran mas de tiendas costosas joyería y eso, pero claro ellas tenían intenciones escondidas, ellas iban a dar una fiesta, Alice le había dicho solo a Emmett.

Oí un claxon, corrí hacia la entrada de la casa y vi que el Volvo de Edward estaba entrando al garaje.

-¡ALICE, ROSALIE YA VAMONOS YA LLEGARON!- les grite y en menos de un minuto ya estábamos dentro del deportivo de Rose, suspire.

Yo iba en el asiento trasero, íbamos a ir a Hankook Supermarket, el cual estaba a una hora de la casa, iba observando el paisaje, hasta que oi que Alice pensaba poner un tema a su fiesta.

-¿Por qué no haces que todos vayan con solo rompa interior,? así no nos veríamos tan raros- le dije sarcásticamente

Alice volteo y aunque estábamos enojados, me sonrió como el gato de Alicia y el país de las maravillas, ironía.

En cuanto llegamos las dos se bajaron como un rayo, mientras yo observaba como las comían con la mirada y me dieron ganas de golpearlos a todos, nadie podía ver a mi… bueno creo que mi hermana y a Alice.

Lo mas raro fue cuando pagamos, la cajera babeaba literalmente, cuando me veía , está bien que estuviera….guapo pero no para tanto.

Llegamos a casa con más de lo esperado, tanto como en productos y también tiempo.

Emmett, Edward y Bella estaban en la sala hablando cuando…

-¡VAMOS A DAR UNA FIESTA Y TODOS VAN A VENIR CON ROPA INTERIOR!-

_**Hasta aquí el cap. De hoy.**_

_**Lo que les quería decir es que quiero que votan para ver que One-shot les gustaría mas que haga les pongo los summary**_

_**El Final**_

_**Los Cullen son parte de un ejercito que pelea contra los aliens que están destruyendo la tierra, es obligatorio reproducirse para preservar la especie "- Eres parte del ejercito hasta morir" Supernatural & Sci- fiction**_

_**La Linda Morenita**_

_**Edward visita Nueva Zelanda por asuntos de trabajo, mientras esta ahí conoce a Isabella, una linda muchacha que baila danzas polinesias. Romance E&B**_

_**Stand by me**_

_**Adaptación. Emmett, Jasper, Jacob y Edward, 4 chicos en busca de el cuerpo de un chico para ganar dinero y fama. Frienship & Adventure.**_

_**City of Brasas.**_

_**Adaptación. Emmett y Rosalie son 2 chicos en busca de su libertad. Ellos viven en una ciudad bajo tierra que es una salvación de la raza humana que hace millones de años tuvo que dejar la tierra de "arriba".Ellos descubrirán mas de lo que creen. Adventure &Romance.**_

_**Voten porfass!**_

_**Gracias por su infinita paciencia las amo!**_

_**Gabs Cullen Black**_


	8. La fiesta

TÚ, YO, 1 CASA, TUS BOXERS Y MI BRA

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight no es mío, solo la trama es mía, esta obra es solo con fines de entretener**

Bella POV.

-¡¿ACASO ESTAS LOCA ALICE?!- le grite - ¿¡A QUE IDIOTA SE LE OCURRIRIA VENIR EN ROPA INTERIOR A UNA FIESTA?!-

_1 semana después..._

Estúpida fiesta, estúpida Alice, estúpido experimento, estúpida casa, estúpido celular. Hoy era la fiesta más estúpida de la historia, si hasta creo que Rose llamo a Record Guiness, invitaron a medio mundo incluso a mis amigos de Forks, todo por mi estúpido celular, Jacob iba a venir, lo extrañaba mucho, sin embargo se que va a tocar el "tema" los dos odiamos hablarlo pero es necesario, sabemos que no podemos retrasar más el "tema". Pero volviendo a lo de los récord Guiness, Rose los llamo para hacer el record de la historia con mas invitados de la historia ( o por lo menos del año) aunque creo que es más probable que ganemos por la fiesta más tonta en toda la historia.

-¿Bella?- Jasper toco un poco la puerta entre abriéndola y asomándose por la puerta.

-¿Que paso Jazz?- le pregunte, venia como nervioso.

- Es que- comenzó a frotarse el brazo, si estaba nervioso, ¿pero que traía en la mano?-no te he dicho, pero ya llegaron- me tendió el sobre- tengo miedo de abrirlos solo- y lo abrí.

Edward POV.

Había pasado 1 semana desde que Alice había dicho lo de la fiesta, de hecho la fiesta era el día de hoy. Bella tuvo que resignarse ( aunque creo que entre Jasper y yo la convencimos) Alice estaba loca, pero si algo había aprendido en esta semana era a no llevarle la contraria ( como Jasper y Emmett lo hicieron, se quedaron con los mismos bóxers como 4 días) aunque era una buena persona, al igual que todos. He querido avanzar con Bella, pero seguimos en FriendZone, si es triste el oír " te convertiste en uno de mis mejores amigos" en vez de un " Me gustas, te quiero como novio pero ya" además dice UNO eso quiere decir que no soy su mejor amigo si no que tiene más. Claro que eso ayudaba a conocerla mejor. Estoy seguro de que solo me gusta o bueno no estoy taan enamorado, por lo menos ahora.

Unos toques fuertes en la puerta de mi cuarto de música (donde estaba pensando y tocando mi piano, si todo era mío) me interrumpieron y sabia quien era.

-¿Interrumpo Eddy?- dijo Emmett con la boca llena de palomitas.

-No, y no me digas Eddy- suspire y deje de tocar.

-¿Quieres?- vi su Platón de palomitas, lleno de salsa y cosas extrañas.

-No, gracias- que asco- ¿Que quieres Emmett?-

-¿Que no puedo solo venir a ver que haces Eddy? - dijo inocentemente

-Emmett tu nunca vienes a ver que hago y menos a este cuarto, silo me llamas cuando estas aburrido- y luego el suspiro.

- Quiero pedirle a Rose que sea mi novia- y se hizo un silencio profundo.

-¿Y?- le pregunte.

-No sé como-

-Mira Emmett, creo que tu haz tenido muchas más novias que yo, así que el que te tendría que pedir consejo seria yo -

-¿¡Le vas a pedir a Bellie- Bells?!-

-¡NO!, lo que quiero decir es que el que tendría que preguntar si lo necesitase seria yo- y se puso como estaba antes.

-Es que Edward, Rose es especial, se que un mes y tantas semanas es poco tiempo como para decir que estoy enamorado, al principio pensaba " me gusta la rubia" pero pasaron las semanas y ¡zas! Me enamore- suspiro

-Pues no se Emmett, a Rose le gusta llamar la atención ¿no?, pues piensa algo que llame la atención.- opine

-Tienes razón, Eddy, gracias,- y me beso la frente con sus labios llenos de salsa y salió corriendo, que asco.

Me fui a mi cuarto, tenía que darle de comer a todoos mis peces.

Entre a mi cuarto y saque las pequeñas escaleras que tenia debajo de mi cama, empezaría con los peces de las paredes, subí las escaleras y de repente.

-! EDWARD NECESITO QUE ME AYUDES A PONER LA DECORACION EN LA ALBERCA!- grito Alice

Y me caí en la pecera.

...

-Alice, ¿ya puedo irme a bañar? Enserio huelo a pescado y a cloro- después de casi 2 horas de poner las luces de agua y los globos que en la noche serian fluorescentes, por fin acabe.

- Pero Edward falta poner las cosas en la playa y ayudarme a abrir la reja de modo que parezca que esta el mar conectado con la casa- no le entendí nada pero bueno.

-Alice, enserio huelo a pez- le rectifique

- De todas maneras vas a ayudarme en el mar, mejor te ensucias y luego te pones los bóxers y la corbata que te puse en tu cama-me trato de convencer con su carita, pero...

-¡¿Escogiste mi ropa interior?!-

-Daaaa Edward es obvio que si, y te lo vas a poner aunque no quieras-

-¿¡Pero por qué?!-

-Por que lo digo yo, Alice Brandon y ya ponte a hacer lo que te dije- y refunfuñando me fui a hacer lo que me mando su "alteza".

...

Por fin, después de hacer lo que su "alteza" mandó pude ir a bañarme.

Saque una toalla de mi closet y me fui al baño.

Lo único malo de mis peces es que cuando me bañaba me sentía observado, no era muy bonito que digamos.

Salí con la toalla en la cintura y lo primero que oí fueron unos gritos.

-¡Me dieron un susto de muerte, Bella! Debería demandarlos solo por hacer eso, además tuvieron una semana para decirlo, pero no, abro el sobre y a las 2 horas me llaman para decir que están equivocados- gritaba Jasper

-Jasper, solo fue un error- le decía Bella tranquilamente.

-No Bella, no fue un error fue_ el_ error-

-pero Jazz...- y sus voces fueron disminuyendo por el pasillo.

No sé que tienen entre manos pero eso fue raro.

Y la verdad era que me importaba.

Bella POV.

Iba caminando con Jazz hacia su cuarto, estaba enojado, quería M & M's .

-¡Me dieron un susto de muerte, Bella! Debería demandarlos solo por hacer eso, además tuvieron una semana para decirlo, pero no, abro el sobre y a las 2 horas me llaman para decir que están equivocados-

-Jasper, solo fue un error-

-No Bella, no fue un error fue _el_ error- Jazz también podía ser testarudo.

- Pero Jazz, lo importante es que sabes que eres un Hale y no un Whitlock - Jazz dejo de caminar de repente, cerró los ojos y suspiro.

- La verdad Bella, ya no se qué sería peor, si ser un Hale o un Whitlock- y se fue dejándome a mí en el pasillo.

Después de quedarme ahí unos segundos, decidí irme a bañar a mi cuarto.

Cuando estuve debajo del agua de la regadera, me puse a pensar que hoy era uno de esos días de muchas emociones, por ejemplo, hoy iba a ver a Jake y a los que pudieran venir de Forks hasta California, eso me ponía feliz, sin embargo sabía que si Jake venia íbamos a tener que hablar sobre el tema y eso es algo que ni a mí ni a él le gusta hablar.

Otro ejemplo es lo de Jazz, le puso un poco triste el saber que no era el hermano de Rose, se había unido mucho a ella esta semana, claro que después se enojo cuando llamaron del laboratorio y le dijeron que en realidad era positivo el resultado, le hablaron justo 2 horas después de abrirlos . Karma. Claro que se iba a enojar mas cuando supiera que Emmett le iba a pedir a Rose que fuera su novia, Emmett quería que le ayudara, pero yo no sabía como que hacer, entonces se fue con Edward.

Edward.

Sabía que algo me pasaba, no podía dejar de pensar en el , como que empezaba a gustarme. Era algo muy raro, tenía que verlo todos los días si no me sentía sola. Aunque era divertido estar con él, no me gustaba que me pasara eso. Era una adicta a él.

Claro que eso yo nunca lo admitiría.

Edward POV.

Papas, listas. Refrescos, listos.

Cerveza y esas cosas, listas. Comida, lista. Todo, listo.

El Dj ya había llegado, mas bien, todo el mundo había llegado, incluso llegaron los típicos colados, y yo como siempre tan animado sentado frente al mar, oyendo la música de lejos, mientras todo el mundo adentro se divertía y unos ya estaba en el "cuchi- cuchi" en las habitaciones de huéspedes, algo que Alice descubrió por una puerta que nunca habíamos abierto.

-Hola- incluso Nessi había llegado - ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?- me pregunto sentándose a mi lado.

-Pasando el rato - suspire, en realidad estaba esperando ver a Bella llegar y hacer lo mismo que Ness.

-mmmm... Bueno en realidad venia decirte que Emmett te necesita-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por Rose-

-¿Que paso?-

- Llego un "amigo" de su papá- fruncí el ceño, eso era grave.

Me pare corriendo y me dirigí a la casa, esquive a varias personas en el camino, busque a Emmett por todas partes, pero no lo encontré, encontré otra cosa.

-Jake, ya sabes que no me gusta hablar del tema- y con eso no pude evitar quedarme a escuchar.

-Lo sé, pero ya sabes cómo es Billy, incluso está presionando a Carlisle- le decía una voz masculina a Bella.

-¿Acoso ni siquiera puede esperar a que acabe mi carrera? ¡Puede que tu ya hayas acabado pero yo no!, Jacob te quiero muchísimo, pero siempre que te veo me insistes con lo mismo-

- Lo sé- el tipo suspiro, creo que lo hizo muy fuerte pues lo oí incluso con la música- pero es Billy y mamá, Sarah y Rachel están tratándoles de convencer para que esperen un poco más, yo se los he dicho, pero a mí me ignoran-

-Jake, de todas maneras algún día sí que se cansaran y me harán cumplir y...- he hice acto de presencia frente a ellos- Oh hola Edward-

-Hola Bella , ¿ has visto a Emm?- y lo vi, ese tal Jacob, era fuerte con su abdomen marcado, moreno y con cara perfecta según las mujeres, su cabello y sus ojos negros como el carbón, era mas alto que yo, y según yo era muy alto, casi 2 metros, tenia corte a la moda, ni muy largo, ni muy corto- oh, hola Jacob ¿no?-

- y tu Edward ¿no? Bueno es un placer.- me extendió la mano para agitarla .

- El placer es tuyo, bueno entonces... ¿Lo has visto Bells? -claro que el tipo se quedo con cara de que te sucede.

-Ahh si, se fue a la cocina- y me señalo la cocina.

Tranquilo Edward, tranquilo, solo te gusta.

Y si ahí estaba Emmett, en una esquina en posición fetal, a su lado estaba Jazz.

-¡Edward! Por fin llegas..- dijo Jasper

- ¿Que paso?-le pregunte

-Royce King-

Maldicion.

Emmett POV

Royce King.

Royce King.

Royce King.

El estúpido de Royce King, el niño mimado, él niño rico, el hijo del mejor amigo del papá de Rose, el mejor candidato para Rose.

Y estaba aquí, en MI casa o bueno en donde vivo y estaba con mi Rose.

Y yo no lo permitiría.

Sabía que si le hacía algo al niño mimado todo se me iba abajo, pero no me importaba.

Ni siquiera me detuve a escuchar a quienes últimamente eran mis mejores amigos, simplemente me pare y fui directo a donde estaba Rose.

Y ahí estaba, tratando de liberarse se Royce, claro que nadie los veía por el relajo y la música tan alta. Royce la acorralaba contra la esquina.

-Tu papá te está buscando, Rosalie, te encontré por coincidencia, solo quiero un beso, y no le digo a tu padre- y cada vez se le acercaba mas.

-Royce, por favor, déjame en paz-le suplicaba mi Rose

- Creo que no- y casi la besaba.

- Y yo creo que deberías de dejarla en paz - dije metiéndome entre los dos.

-Emmett no- susurro Rose en mi oído.

- Y yo creo que tu no eres nadie para meterte además ¿tú y cuantos más?- me reto el niño de papi.

- Y nosotros 2- dijo medio gritando como todos Jasper quien llegaba junto con Edward., y se adelantaron, bueno en realidad fue Jasper, le dio un buen puñetazo a Royce en la cara y quedo inconsciente.-Yo lo saco de aquí- y los 2 se fueron. Nadie se dio cuenta de nada, todos bailaban y cantaban como si nada.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunte mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Mande?- diablos estúpida música.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunte medio gritando.

-Si, gracias- y en el mismo tono me contesto para darme un abrazo.

...

Ya había pasado un buen rato bailando con Rose, sabia que era el momento perfecto había mucha gente bailando, comiendo e incluso ya algunos estaban en la alberca y en el mar (aunque algunas en topless) .

Bien Emmett es ahora o nunca.

-Rose- oído tener que hablar como si estuviera en una disco

-¿Mande?-

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- por favor di que si

-¿Mande?- ¿no me escucho?

-¿Que si quieres ser mi novia?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿! QUE SI QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?!- y la música se paro y todos también y me voltearon a ver incluso las cámaras de la casa me grababan y aparecí en las pantallas, que había puesto en la mañana , con los típicos corazones volando y un corazón gigante de contorno .

-Creo que todos te escucharon- susurro Rose

-Si ¿verdad?- todos estaban en silencio hasta que oí unas risas y vi que era Edward y mi hermana los que se reían, traidores. Ubique a Alice con un tipo que no conocía y a Bella con otro tipo que tampoco conocía, también vi a mis hermanos y al hermano de Rose, Mike quien estaba junto Jasper, los dos viéndome feo.

-¿Entonces qué dices chica, lo aceptas como novio? - dijo el DJ por el micro fono

Oh mi Rose, por favor di que si

_**Hola, ya lo hice soy feliz, lamento la tardanza pero en realidad no sabía como conectar las partes, hice mucho borradores y este quedo, claro que esto es la parte 1.**_

_**También les quiero decir que ya publique el One-shot ganador, pásense si quieren.**_

_**Las amo por su paciencia.**_

_**Gabs Cullen Black.**_


End file.
